In The Dead of Night
by HotFudge99
Summary: Tsukune Aona is a teenager with a dark secret: he never passed the 8th grade. When his father enrolls him in a private institute for challenged teens in London, Tsukune reluctantly leaves his home in the US to give school another chance. But Tsukune will find more than just education lurking behind the walls, and that destiny has a way of finding us all. AU, rated T, R&R Plz
1. Prologue

**[Full Summary]** Tsukune Aono is a fifteen year old boy with a secret: he never passed the 8th grade. After his father landed a job in the US, Tsukune and his family moved from Japan to California. Out of desperation for his son to get a proper education, Tsukune's father enrolls him at the Yokai Academy for gifted teens; a new program that he heard about over the radio one day while driving home from work. Uncertain about his new predicament, Tsukune must now leave his quiet home life in Southern California and attend a school that seemed more like boot camp. But something much darker looms behind the walls of Yokai Academy and Tsukune soon learns the world isn't at all what he had thought, and his life was about to change forever.

**[A.N.] Hello everyone and thank you for checking out this new fic of mine. It's an adaptation of Rosario+Vampire of my own that will incorporate aspects of the manga as well as the anime will still remaining unique in terms of plot development, characters, settings, and even vampire lore. This is my first fic, so I'll I ask is that you please be kind. **

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything related to Rosario+Vampire, this and anything else I write/post on this website is purely for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. **No money or profit is being made**

* * *

_**In The Dead of Night**_

_**Prologue**_

**[Unknown Location]**

Lightning struck the land in the darkest hour of the night as a mysterious cloaked figure stepped out of a dark tunnel. The man stopped once and looked to his right at the expanse of clear blue water, his red eyes were piercing and bright despite the lack of light. Looking to his right, the man eyed the dense and dark woods whose trees made a soft humming noise as wind blew through the area.

Further ahead of the woods and to the left stood several large buildings. The largest on was situationed in the front center that had a clocktower. Lightning struck again as the man navigated his way through the woods and towards the buildings. Exiting the woods, the man took one look at the large archway and the letters that were carved into the stone: **Yokai Academy: A Private Institute For The Gifted.**

The man took no second glance as he paced through the archway and through the large gates into the empty school grounds. It would seem odd that a man would travel to such a location at such an hour, however this particular man did not seemed confused nor did he seem out of place. With a quick and confident stride, the man entered the school through its main entrance simply by pushing the two large wooden double doors at the foot of the clocktower.

The doors parted with a loud moan and shut with a bang that reverberated throughout the empty halls. Without hesitation the man walked through the dimly lit corridors and up several sets of winding staircases, traveling through numerous buildings until he finally came across a set of double doors at the top of a tall building situated further back on the school grounds. The doors weren't nearly as large as the one's at the main entrance, however these doors were much more lavished, with embroidered handles and gold lining. There was a rectangular gold place on the left door with thin writing that read: **Headmaster**.

Not even bothering to knock, the cloaked man placed his pale fingers along one of the lavished handles before turning it. The handle turned all the way and the door opened with a soft creak. The room was large and spacious. A small fire crackled in the center of the left stone wall and lavished carpets decorated the floors. Candles lined the walls, though only a few were lit, making it difficult to see. Ahead stood a finely crafted wood desk with three plush sitting chairs; two that faced the desk and one that faced the door.

In the single chair sat a dark figure, still as could be.

"So...you came…" The man in the chair said before the other could say anything.

The man at the doorway grunted. "Don't tell me you've been here all this time, Mikogami?" He asked. His voice was like smooth silk, yet there seemed something chilling about it that made your heart stop.

A shadow of a grin spread across Mikogami's face. "Where else have I to go?" He replied. "Surely you aren't opening up the doors to your mansion for me, are you, Issa?" Mikogami asked.

"Don't be ridiculous." Issa grunted. "You know why I have come…"

Mikogami studied Issa from where he had been sitting. Issa stepped further inside the headmaster's office, but stopped before the strip of moonlight that cross the floor at an angle. "So you believe me, then, do you?" Mikogami asked, his red eyes sparked intensely for a moment before returning to their normal hue.

Issa turned his head to the side. "I cannot say whether I fully agree with you about the boy...however…" He paused for a moment before looked back at Mikogami; their red eyes locking for a moment. "I care deeply for my daughter - if you think this…" Issa paused once more, only this time he seemed disgusted. "This..._human_," He made another revolted gesture, "really is the key to winning this fight?"

Mikogami remained silent for some time before nodding. "I do…"

Issa relaxed. "Very well, then. But, if that wretched creature steps within ten feet of my precious Moka, he will have me to answer to…" He said in a dark whisper.

"I understand your need to protect her, Issa. After all, she hasn't had the best experience in human schooling, has she?" Mikogami asked, smiling at Issa.

Issa said nothing in reply, though he did tense slightly.

"Shuzen, you must promise me that no matter what happens no harm will come to the boy." Mikogami said in a serious tone.

Issa glared at the headmaster intensely before turning around and walking back to the door, his shoes clapping loudly in the large, empty space. "I can promise nothing…" He said before exiting the room.

Mikogami folded his hands together and stared blankly at the spot where Issa Shuzen had stood only moments ago. Mikogami sighed and opened a small drawer on the right side of his desk and stared at a long chain that had a small pendant attached to it that bore a strange resemblance to a lock.

_Everything depends on him..._

* * *

Short post, I know, but subsequent chapters will be much longer I promise!

-_HotFudge99_


	2. New Beginnings

**[A.N.] Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! DeMoNzMaGiC, dbzgtfan2004, and two guests. So sorry for the long wait by the way guys, I am hoping to get this story up and going soon. **

**DeMoNzMaGiC****: **Yes, this is an AU fic, I apologize for not mentioning that earlier. The circumstances of Tsukune going from Japan to America and then to London will be explained throughout the first few chapters in establishing the first arc, etc.

**dbzgtfan2004:** I'm glad you liked the prologue! YES! MxT erryday!

**Just as a quick note:**_ "This is mental thought."_

_**"This is over the radio, television, phone, etc."**_

* * *

_**In The Dead of Night**_

_**Chapter One - New Beginnings**_

**[Tokyo, Japan - 1999]**

_**[Koji Aono]**_

Koji looked at his computer screen with shock and panic. He had just received a letter from upper management that things around the company would be changing. He swallowed hard, for he knew what was coming. Koji only had to see one word: _Risutora_. To know what was happening. The financial company he worked for was going through a layoff.

Koji sighed and continued to read the letter. It went on to explain that they would no longer need his services, as his division was slacking far behind and that the CEO wanted to restructure things.

"_Why now?"_ Koji wondered to himself with a heavy heart.

His mood changed, then, when he scrolled down to read that the company had actually found a representative from another financial firm that wanted to speak with him about a new opportunity. The representative would be arriving today!

Koji sat up from his chair and looked around from his cubicle, but he couldn't see anyone out of the ordinary. Koji glanced down at his digital wrist watch; it read 4:30PM

He sat down and looked back at the email for more clues, but there was nothing besides a small apology for any inconvenience they may have been caused. Koji wondered just who this supposed representative was, or if his company he worked for was just making it up to make him feel better and then not have to worry about him anymore.

He looked at his watch again; 4:49PM. In eleven minutes he would be clocking out and there was no sign of any representative. Koji sighed and closed his eyes. He should have known it was a hoax. There was no new opportunity, and now he was out of a job. What was he going to say to his wife? What would happen to them and their newborn son, Tsukune?

Someone cleared their throat beside Koji and he looked over to see a tall man dressed in a very sharp suit and a thin briefcase in his right hand. The man smiled at Koji and extended his hand out. "Hello, my name is Toshiro Kiski. I am a representative of F and T Financial – I am very pleased to meet you."

Koji seemed taken aback by the man's sudden appearance, but he nevertheless shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you too. My name is Koji. Koji Aono." He said politely.

Toshiro chuckled lightly. "Yes, I know, your boss briefed me on your history."

Koji's eyes widened. "H-he did?" He asked, sounding somewhat concerned.

Toshiro laughed. "Do not worry; he had nothing but nice things to say."

This made Koji even more surprised and confused. _"If Mr. Ushiyama had nothing but nice things to say about me then why am I being forced to leave? _"What can I do for you, Mr. Kiski?" Koji asked kindly.

Toshiro's face flashed vibrantly as he placed his briefcase on Koji's desk. Kojio watched as the mysterious man opened it up and pulled out a thin stack of papers that were stapled together. "I am sure you have already seen the email your boss has sent out." He said to Koji as he handed him the papers.

Koji took them with some hesitation before glancing it over. "Yes. It was my understanding that a representative was coming to speak with me about a new opportunity…but when no one came I assumed it was a mistake." He said, giving an awkward chuckle.

Toshiro shook his head. "There is no mistake; I am that very man, Mr. Aono." He said, sounding enthusiastic. "I am here to tell you that we are looking for a man with your expertise and talents."

"But I-I'm just a financial auditor." Koji replied, looking confused. "What talents could you possibly be looking for in me?" He asked, sounding skeptical.

Toshiro smiled. "Let _us_ worry about that. All _you_ need to do is accept a position at our firm and we will take care of the rest." He said reassuringly.

"T-this is all happening so fast." Koji stated, trying not to sound rude. "I would like to take this to my home and discuss it with my wife...if I could." He asked.

For a moment it seemed as though a dark shadow crept across Toshiro's face, however it quickly disappeared. The momentary sight still made Koji wonder more about who this man really was and why he and his company wanted him to work for them. "Certainly." Toshiro finally replied with a smile. "All the information you need is in the files I gave you. Please look them over with your family." He said before handing Koji a small index card. "Call me when you are ready. You have three weeks to decide, after that I won't be in Japan anymore and I won't be able to help you." He explained quickly.

"O-okay." Koji said as he nodded and stood up to shake Toshiro's hand once more.

"I trust you will make the right decision." Toshiro said before bidding Koji farewell.

Koji watched as the representative made his way towards the elevator, and then down to the lobby. He sighed and sat back down, what was he supposed to do? He looked at the card Toshiro had given him. The company name embroider in lavished penmanship read:

_**F and T Financials**_

_**Locations in Every Major City**_

Looking at his watch, Koji nearly jumped up from his seat as he noticed the time. Quickly picking up his things and logging off his PC, Koji grabbed his jacket and car keys before leaving his workplace. Hoping he was making the right decision...

* * *

_**[Fifteen Years Later]**_

**[Rancho Palos Verdes, CA – Present Day] – [9:30AM]**

_**[Tsukune]**_

Tsukune Aono was just a regular Japanese-American raised boy, like any other. Even though he was born in Tokyo, Tsukune had spent most of his life growing up in the Los Angeles County. The school system was okay, but low testing scores made it seem like the schools were worse off than they seemed, or were given low ratings.

But Tsukune thought of himself as a lost cause – his entire experience within the education system had been rocky to say the least. He was horrible when it came to test taking, and did bad on pretty much every standardized test he had to take. So bad, that despite the fact that he was placed in a modified learning environment that tried to focus on his strengths and weakness, Tsukune's teachers did not think he could go to high school. Not only that, but the job his father got that had them move to California paid very well, as the cost of living was substantially higher in California than pretty much anywhere else in the country.

Because of this Tsukune had a host of private tutors, mentors and other learning tools to help him, but simply nothing would helped him improve his testing scores. Tsukune was now in the bathroom as he slowly began to go about his morning routine when suddenly his mother called him from downstairs. "Tsuku-ne? Are up dear?" She asked loudly.

Tsukune, who had been brushing his teeth, opened his bathroom door and stuck his head out. "Meah mom, mime mim da bathwoom!" He said with some difficulty as he tried not to let any of the foamy paste fall from his mouth.

"Alright well I want you to come with me to the shop today, okay? I could really use some help with Leo gone for a few days.

"Sure thing mom, let me just shower up first…" Tsukune replied tiredly. His mom owned a florist shop about ten minutes from their home, called Aono Flowers. His mother was never big on making lots of money, she rather preferred to do something that made her and others happy. Since she didn't have much of an education so she decided to take up gardening, as she had grown beautiful flowers back in Tokyo. That hobby soon turned into something larger when she saw a small store that had gone out of business in a nice, quaint area of their community. The area seemed to get great business, so his mother (with his dad's help) bought the property and started up a florist business. She does pretty well, actually. Occasionally she even gets wedding requests.

Tsukune walked down the wood staircase dressed in khaki shorts and a blue polo. Entering the kitchen, Tsukune saw his mom had already made breakfast. "Where's dad?" Tsukune asked as he sat at the table.

"He said he had to go in to work early today, he must be busy, you know your dad." His mother replied as she gave him a plate of eggs, toast, a single piece of bacon and some orange juice.

"Wow mom, this looks great!" Tsukune said. He picked up the fork she had provided and was about to dig in when he suddenly stopped. "Wait…why did you make me such a nice breakfast?" He asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes. "Especially when I flunked out of school!" He added with a bit of undertone.

"Aww, sweetheart!" His mother said as she sat down beside him. "Listen to me school is not for everyone, alright? Everyone is special and we just have to find our way in this world." She said comfortingly.

"So…that's it?" Tsukune asked as he blinked.

His mother chuckled and shook her head. "Well, no, I guess that's not _all_…" She looked a little nervous now and she fidgeted around her chair. "How would…Tsukune how would you like to come and work for me?" She asked suddenly.

Tsukune's eyes widened._ "So that's what this is all about!"_ He looked at his mom with a frown before looking back at the eggs she had made him. Tsukune sighed, he felt bad because he really didn't want to work at a florist shop. But then again, her business was picking up lately, maybe this would be a good way to get back up on his feet.

"I know what you must be thinking," his mother began as she placed her hand gently over his. "But this could be a really good thing for you. My business is just now starting to pick up and I'm getting all these wedding requests – I could really use someone I know I can trust to help around, and who knows maybe even become my store manager one day…?" She said, giving him a keen look.

Tsukune chuckled. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, mom," he said with a smile. "but yeah, I'd love to work for you." He said.

His mother smiled and bent over to give him a kiss on the check. "I'm so proud of you! Finish up and then we can head over to the shop!" She said excitedly before standing up and leaving the kitchen.

Tsukune sighed and wondered what he had gotten himself into. Finishing up his breakfast, he placed the dirty dishes in the sink and got ready.

**[Aono Flowers] – [10:30AM]**

Tsukune rubbed his eyes as he stood behind the register. His mom had given him a quick run-down on how to use the machine. To his surprise, Tsukune found it rather easy to operate. There were a few sparse customers thus far that had been paying cash, so things had been pretty easy. His mother was able to restock a lot of inventory and help out larger customer orders and future engagements while Tsukune managed the phone and register.

"You should think about hiring some more workers, mom." Tsukune said, not unkindly, during some downtime when the shop was empty.

"Already hating the job, huh?" She asked jokingly with a chuckle.

"N-No!" Tsukune replied quickly. "It might help, though, if you had at least one other worker." He pointed out.

"Well, if you decide to stay her long enough maybe I will leave you in charge of the hiring." She stated, looking at Tsukune keenly once more.

"Hehe…yeah maybe…" Tsukune replied, sounding unsure.

"I will be right back dear, watch the shop for me alright?" She asked suddenly as she removed her apron and walked out the back.

Tsukune furrowed his eyebrows, but soon shook his head and turned his attention back to the front of the shop. The small space was empty save for all the floral arrangements and decorative ornaments that were on sale. Tsukune sighed and looked around for something to do. His mother wasn't particularly interested in watching TV, so the only one she had was for the security camera. She did, however, enjoy listening to satellite radio and had his dad install a receiver in her shop.

Tsukune turned on the radio and flipped through the stations until he heard The Lumineers, "Hey Ho" playing. He rather enjoyed listening to calm, soothing music and really liked folk. He wasn't much of a rap listener. Before the song could finish the station suddenly began to get static and cut in and out. "Are you kidding me?" Tsukune grumbled as he tried to fiddle with the box.

A few odd noises came from the radio and then a very soft voice could be heard. _**"Yoki….. –demy….one of th-…..-schools in the world - …filled with bright young…..-ters…"**_ The voice cut in and out until it faded away and then, suddenly, "Hey Ho" resumed playing.

"Huh, that was weird." Tsukune said before the doorbell chimed and a customer entered the shop. "Hello, and welcome to Aono Flowers!"

* * *

**[F and T Financial] – [Los Angeles, 4:45PM]**

_**[Koji Aono]**_

Koji gave a yawn as he stretched. His job had him auditing several financial firms and subsidiaries all over the country. Koji's last assignment – a 200 page financial report from a large shipping industry had several numbers that didn't make sense, and so he had spent all morning and through lunch talking with the company's CFO to determine what was going on.

Turns out the company had hired a temp in the financial department whose task was to look for errors in the company's records, only he never did. The temp was fired and Koji was left to move on to the next assignment. Glancing at his watch, Koji nearly jumped out of his seat. It was almost five! Thankfully that meant it was time to for him to go home.

Koji shut down his computer and shut off the lights in his small, but comfortable office. Locking the door, Koji walked down the hallway of the East Wing of the main building. He had almost made it to the sliding door when suddenly he ran into someone.

"Ouch!" He shouted, grabbing his head. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" He said quickly when he realized that he had just run into someone.

"It's quite alright, just look where're you're – " The man paused and then chuckled. "Koji?!"

Koji looked up at the man and grinned widely. "Toshiro?! What are you doing here?" He asked in a shocked voice.

"I've been visiting all the branches and getting in touch with employees and getting the word out." Toshiro explained.

"Getting _what_ word out?" Koji asked, looking confused.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Toshiro said, looking surprised. "F and T Financial's backs up a private school in London for…special kids." He said.

Koji frowned. "What do you mean by _special_?" He asked.

Toshiro waved a hand. "Oh no, nothing like _that _I can assure you." He began with a laugh. "No, what I mean what that the school is geared towards struggling youths are having a hard time grasping key concepts and learning strategies." Toshiro explained.

"Wow, sounds impressive…" Koji said. "And expensive." He added in an undertone.

"Not at all." Toshiro said. "In fact kids of F and T financial employees get a full ride."

"You're joking!" Koji exclaimed in disbelief.

Toshiro shook his head. "I'm not." He looked at Koji for a moment. "Are you interested, Koji? I didn't know your son was struggling in school…you don't talk about your family a lot." He said.

Koji shuffled around. "I just like to keep my private life…well private." He stated.

Toshiro shrugged. "Fair enough." He paused and looked at Koji interestingly. "Tell you what, how about I take you out for a couple of drinks tonight? We can catch up, you can tell me about your family and I can tell you more about our school. How does that sound?" He asked.

Koji gave him a small smile. "Yeah, that would be great Toshiro."

Toshiro smiled. "Great, let's meet up at Rosalina's at around 8:00PM."

"Sounds great, see you then!" Koji said as he walked past Toshiro.

Toshiro smiled and watched as Koji walked out the door. His smiled faded and he pulled out a round device. Pushing a button, a screen lit up and a red senor began to flash.

* * *

**[Rosalina's Bar and Grill, 12:01AM]**

Koji and Toshiro stumbled out of the restaurant, having had one too many drinks. "Tanks fer thee awsum time, pal." Koji said, giving Toshiro a sloppy smile.

"Yes I had a good time as well." Toshiro said. "And don't worry Koji, your son is in great hands!" He said as he pulled out the registration forms that he signed.

Koji stared at the papers in Toshiro's hands before looking confused. "Huh?"

"Here, let me call you a cab." Toshiro said. "Taxi!" He called giving a whistle. A yellow city cab pulled over and Toshiro opened the back door for Koji. "Take this man wherever he needs to go." He said, handing the driver a one hundred dollar bill.

Toshiro placed a gentle hand on Koji's shoulder. "Don't worry, we will talk in the morning. Get some rest, Koji." And with that, Toshiro closed the door and the cab took off.

Toshiro waited for a moment before pulling out his round device. He dialed a number and placed the device to his ear. "It's done, the kid's enrolled."

"_Excellent." _A sultry, young female voice replied on the other end. _"Remember, there can be no mistakes." _

"I understand." Toshiro said before hanging up.

* * *

**[Aono Family Residence, 10:30AM]**

Koji awoke to his wife yelling incoherently and groaned as he felt his head throb. "Ahh…my head…" He groaned in pain.

"Koji? Koji!" Kasumi yelled.

"What?" Koji groaned again.

"Koji, I just got a call from a Headmaster Mikogami? Did you enroll our son into s private academy without talking to me first!?" She yelled.

Koji suddenly jumped up in shock. "Oh my, I am so sorry sweetie. Toshiro proposed it to me – he said it was one of the best private schools in the world, and they help kids just like Tsukune!" He added defensively.

"Oh…well…if it's really that good." Kasumi said as her attitude suddenly shifted.

"Besides, kids of F and T financial get a full ride tuition." Koji added as he rubbed his head.

Kasumi nearly fainted. "_Full ride_? Koji that wonderful! I can't believe out boy is finally going off to high school! This is the best day ever!" She yelled, running up to Koji and planting a firm kiss on his lips. "You're amazing honey!" Kasumi said before hurrying out the room.

"T-Thanks…wait, I _am_?" He asked, unsure of what exactly was going on.

"Tsukune? Tsuku-ne!? Come down here your father and I have some great news.

"What's going on you guys? What's with all the yelling?" Tsukune asked.

"Tsukune, there you are." Kasumi said with a smile. "Your father did something spectacular last night." She said.

"He did?" Tsukune asked, looking at them oddly.

"He sure did." Kasumi said. "He's gotten you enrolled in the top private academy kids like you in the world!"

"For…kids like me?" Tsukune repeated, not liking the sound of that.

"It's not like that at all, son." Koji began. "I think this could really benefit you, plus it's free, so there's really nothing to lose." He added.

Tsukune seemed to think this was reasonable, but was he really ready to leave? "Where is this school, anyway?" He asked curiously.

"I believe it's in London." Koji replied.

"It's called Yoki Academy for the gifted!" Kasumi stated happily.

"_London_?" Tsukune repeated. "And exactly how long do I have until school starts?"

"Oh, good question!" Kasumi said eagerly. "Your headmaster just called, he said you start next week so you better pack your bags!"

Tsukune nearly fell over. _"Next week, so soon? Man, my life is really starting to change. Yoki Academy, huh...why do I feel like I've heard that name somewhere else?"_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Any thoughts/comments are always welcome! ^^**

**\- HF99**


	3. Pink Haired Beauty

_**In The Dead of Night**_

_**Chapter Two: Pink Haired Beauty**_

**[Aono Residence, 8:30AM]**

_**[Tsukune]**_

"Hurry up Tsukune!" His mother yelled as she prepared breakfast in a rush.

Tsukune sighed as he tried to cram all of his belongings into his bags and suitcase. "Coming mom!" Tsukune yelled back as he hefted his things out of his room and down the stairs.

Out of breath, Tsukune dropped his luggage and backpack in the living room before entering the kitchen to eat. "Hey honey." Tsukune's father greeted as he too entered the kitchen. His tie was undone and the top two buttons of his shirt were also undone.

"You're still not ready?" Kasumi asked, looking startled. "You're going to be late - Mr. Kiski will be here any minute!" She gasped as she looked at the time.

"Don't worry, Kasumi." Koji said as he fixed his tie. " Toshiro has everything under control. And besides, the bus that Tsukune's taking will be dropping him off at the airport two hours early!" He added.

Kasumi suddenly looked sad as she turned to Tsukune. "Oh~ why can't _we _take him to the airport?" She complained.

"Sweetheart, I have to go to work - and besides it's time we left Tsukune alone. He's an adult now and he's going off to a very prestigious school. We should feel lucky and proud!" Koji announced, thrusting his fist into the air.

Tsukune chuckled and played with his cereal while he ate. "Hehe, thanks dad."

"We _are _proud of you, Tsukune!" Kasumi said with a smile as she kissed him on the forehead.

"Ah! Okay mom, stop!" Tsukune cried as she continued to plant kisses on him.

Koji gasped suddenly and looked out the window. "I think Mr. Kiski is here!"

Koji and Kasumi went into overdrive mode and cleaned up the area while preparing a fresh cup of coffee for Mr. Kiski. As the coffee was being poured into a ceramic mug, the doorbell rang. "He's here!" Koji exclaimed excitedly.

Tsukune felt his hands grow clammy suddenly. His parents were pretty crazy, anyone could see that, and together in the same room was even worse. Tsukune swallowed hard and prayed that his parent's wouldn't embarrass him.

"Toshiro, it's good to see you!" Koji greeted with a smile, extending his hand out.

Toshiro Kiski had arrived at the Aono Residence in silver Mercedes GL SUV, and had parked in the driveway. "Koji, it's nice to see you as well." Toshiro greeted as he shook Koji's hand. "It's been a long time since I've been at your home." He added.

"Indeed it has." Koji replied. "Please, come in." He said, moving aside to allow Toshiro to enter his home.

But Toshiro shook his head. "Oh no, that's quite alright." He said, adjusting his glasses. "If it's alright you and Mrs. Aono, I'd like to take Tsukune to the airport - better to be early than late." He said with a chuckle.

Koji froze for a moment but then smiled. "O-of course - sweetie? Tsukune?" He yelled.

Tsukune, who had not moved from his seat at the table, got up and walked towards the door with his mother following closely behind him. "Yes?" Tsukune said to his father.

"Tsukune, this is Mr. Kiski. He's the gentleman who helped you get into Yokai Academy." Koji said proudly.

Tsukune swallowed hard and bowed his head slightly. "Hello Mr. Kisi, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Toshiro laughed. "There's no need for such formalities, Tsukune." He said. "Please, call me Toshiro."

Tsukune stood up and looked at Toshiro with some surprise. "O-okay…Toshiro... " He mumbled. as he averted his eyes to the floor.

"Do you have all of your things?" Toshiro asked suddenly.

"Yeah, I'm all ready to go." Tsukune said, looking back at all of his things piled behind them on the floor.

"Great, then we should probably get going." Toshiro said as he glanced at his watch.

"Really? So soon?" Koji asked. "Won't you stay for coffee, or tea perhaps?" He offered.

Toshiro adjusted his glasses once more and waved his hand. "No no, that's quite alright. Besides, we wouldn't want Tsukune to miss his flight, would we? Traffic can get pretty hectic driving to LAX." He noted.

Koji sighed but nodded. "Of course," he looked at Tsukune and gave him a smile. "Well, son, it's finally time for you to leave us."

"I'll be back for winter break dad…" Tsukune replied with a mild groan as his father gave him a big hug. "_Wait, are there even breaks at this weird school?"_ Tsukune suddenly thought to himself. "_Do_ we get breaks?" Tsukune asked Toshiro as his dad let go.

"Of course." Toshiro began. "You will have both a winter and a summer vacation - "

"OH~ MY BABY BOY IS _FINALLY _GOING OFF TO _HIGH SCHOOL_!" Kasumi suddenly wailed.

"_Why me?" _Tsukune wondered as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. His mother suddenly enveloped him in her arms.

"I'M GOING TO MISS YOU HONEY!" His mother cried.

"I'll miss you too, mom." Tsukune replied, patting his mother consolingly. To honest he was a little happy for a change of pace.

"We'd better get going." Toshiro said as he cleared his throat.

"Yes, of course." Kasumi said as she left go of Tsukune. "Do you have everything? Toothbrush? Underwear?"

"_Yes_ mom, I've got everything!" Tsukune replied, sounding annoyed.

"What about your ticket?" Kasumi asked suddenly.

"I've got that right here." Toshiro replied as he patted a pocket on his suit.

They loaded Tsukune's things into Toshiro's SUV and Tsukune gave one finally goodbye to his parents before entering the vehicle with Toshiro. He pulled out of the driveway, and it was at that moment that Tsukune knew everything was about to change.

It had been about fifteen minutes since they had left and Toshiro's phone suddenly buzzed. He glanced at the message and gave a sigh. "I'm sorry, Tsukune, but something has come up and I can't take you to the airport." He stated.

Tsukune looked worried. "Okay, so what now?" He asked, not wanting to miss his flight.

"Don't worry, I'll take you a bus stop - I've arranged for some transportation." Toshiro replied as he quickly sent a text, impressively, with one hand and without taking his eyes even once off the road.

Tsukune sighed in relief. At least there was a backup plan. The bus stop was completely empty when they arrived. Toshiro parked in the seemingly abandoned lot and got out of the car.

Tsukune hesitantly unbuckled his seatbelt and got out, following Toshiro to the back of the SUV. "The bus will be here soon Tsukune, don't worry." He said, noticing Tsukune's look of concern. "And don't be alarmed if there is no one else on the bus - it's a sort of like a private transportation." He explained.

"Wow." Tsukune replied. He was not used to such special treatment, especially from a man he hardly knew. "Thank you for everything you've done for me...Toshiro." Tsukune said, giving the man a smile.

"Don't thank me yet." Toshiro replied with a strange grin. "Wait until you get to the academy." He said before unloading the last of Tsukune's things and getting back into the driver seat.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Tsukune asked quickly.

"Don't worry, Tsukune, you'll do just fine." Toshiro said before leaving Tsukune alone at the bus stop. As Toshiro had said a bus soon arrived at the parking lot. It looked like an old, broken down yellow school bus.

It stopped before Tsukune and the doors opened up to reveal a man wearing a blue uniform and brimmed cap that had a thin red band lining just above the brim. The brim of the drivers cap had cast a dark shadow over his face that made his eyes appear to glow oddly as two bright orbs."Hey kid, are you Tsukune Aono?" The man asked as he smoked on a cigar.

Tsukune nodded hesitantly. Was this guy sane? "Yeah, I need to get to the airport - I just enrolled in Yokai Academy in London." He explained.

The bus driver perked up at the sound of 'Yokai' and immediately stepped of the bus to get a better look at Tsukune.

Tsukune backed up instinctively as he approached him. "Yokai Academy, huh?" He repeated, stroking his chin with his free hand. "You don't look like one of _them_, interesting that you got accepted…" He said aloud.

"I-I'm sorry, but what do you mean?" Tsukune asked, wondering if he meant that Tsukune wasn't one of those smart kids.

"Ehh, whatever." The bus driver said as he began to load Tsukune's things into the bus. "I'm sure you'll do just fine." He said before getting back into the bus. "Come on now, you don't want to be late do you?"

"N-No sir!" Tsukune replied as he hurried onto the bus. He maneuvered through the center aisle to the middle of the bus and took a seat.

"Alright, Yokai Academy; here we come!" The bus driver said, giving an ominous laugh before closing the doors and leaving the empty lot. Tsukune was relieved finally be on his way to the airport, when he suddenly realized they were going on the opposite direction.

"Umm, e-excuse me but the airport is that way…" Tsukune said, looking ahead at the driver.

"Don't worry, kid," The driver began to say, giving that same creepy laugh. "I know what I'm doing." He said before ashing his cigar. "You might want to buckle up." He warned as he turned down a street where a dark tunnel loomed ahead.

"Why, what's going on?" Tsukune asked as he looked around his seat for a belt, but there was none. _"Great, now i'm going to die on a bus before I even make it to school with a lunatic driver!" _

As the bus got closer to the tunnel Tsukune looked through, fully expecting to see cars driving and the opening on the other side; but he saw neither.

Tsukune's phone suddenly rang and he looked down to see the name _Kyouko_ flash across the display. Tsukune sighed and answered the call, "Hey Kyouko, what's up?"

"_Oh my God Tsukune why didn't you_ tell_ me you got into high school?_" Kyouko exclaimed. Kyouko was Tsukune's older cousin, but he tended to think of her as his older sister since she was practically over all the time and even had an annoying nickname for him; _tsuki._

"Sorry," Tsukune replied. "It kinda just happened…" He said, not really understanding the full situation himself.

"_Well I did some digging into this _'Yokai Academy'_ and surprisingly I could hardly find anything about it! But I _was _able to find out something interesting that I think you're going to want to hear - and maybe even change your mind about going."_

"What?" Tsukune asked, now listening intently.

The bus entered the tunnel and suddenly Tsukune felt as though he was being pulled apart.

"_Yo-i Acad- is a - " _Kyouko tried to say, but the tunnel was cutting off the reception.

"Kyouko? Kyouko!" Tsukune yelled, but the call got disconnected. "Stupid reception." Tsukune growled.

Everything around him suddenly stretched and contorted until the very end of the bus had entered the tunnel. Then, without warning, the bus short forward with incredible speed.

Tsukune could suddenly see a light at the end and had never felt so relieved as he hung onto the backrest of the seat in front of him for dear life.

The bus came to a screeching hault. "You're lucky, that was one of my smoothest rides ever!" He commented with a chuckle.

"Where are we?!" Tsukune asked in shock as he looked out the window. To his right was nothing but a large expanse of water and to his left was a forest; beyond which he could see tall square buildings.

"Yokai Academy - you did say you were a student, didn't you?" The bus driver asked as he got out.

"Y-yeah...I just enrolled…" Tsukune replied, wondering if there was some confusion or miscommunication.

"Hehe...well just be careful - this place can get pretty scary." The bus driver said as he unloaded Tsukune's things. "Oh, and don't worry someone will come by and get all of things. The school entrance is just through the woods, there's a path so don't worry you won't get lost."

"Why would it be scary?" Tsukune asked with a frown. Although, to be honest the whole area appeared spooky.

"Didn't they tell you?" The bus driver asked as he got back into the bus. "Yokai Academy is a school for monsters." He replied offhandedly.

Tsukune froze then, hoping that he had been joking. "Hehe, are the students really that bad here?" Tsukune asked with an awkward chuckle; assuming that when he had said 'monsters' he meant that the students were just really bad behaved and spoiled brats.

"Oh yeah, it can get pretty rough here so stay on your guard. I'll be back in one month in case you need anything, that is if you _live_ that long…HAHAHA-AHAHA!" THe bus driver laughed as he closed the door and speed off back through the tunnel. There was a bright flash as the bus entered the tunnel and then it disappeared completely.

Tsukune stood rooted to the ground, his eyes transfixed on the tunnel where the bus had just disappeared. _"What the hell is going on?!" _Tsukune thought, completely baffled. He quickly pulled out his phone to call his parents, but to his amazement he found that his phone wasn't getting any signal. In fact, his phone read _no signal_ at the upper right hand corner where his signal bars would normally be.

"_Seriously?!" _Tsukune groaned. He sighed and looked at his things and grew even more concerned. Should he leave and take the bus drivers advice and leave his things? He couldn't just stand here forever…

Tsukune reluctantly grabbed what he could and began to walk down the path that led through the woods. _"Okay, okay, don't freak out Tsukune." _He said, trying to calm himself down as he entered the woods.

"_I just need to find someone who's in charge and get this whole mess sorted out. I probably just took the wrong bus...yeah...and this must be a _different_ Yokai Academy." _But even as he thought this Tsukue knew how crazy it sounded. A _different _Yokai Academy? He didn't even know _this _Yokai had existed.

As Tsukune traveled further through the woods he got the strange feeling like he was being watched. The forest grew dark and eery, and Tsukune began to walk faster. Suddenly he heard the faint sound of something jingling in the distance behind him. Ignoring the sound, Tsukune focused on what he would do when he found an adult to clear up his situation. _"I'll just have to go back home and tell dad that he really messed up this time."_

The jingling sound grew louder and Tsukune was about to turn around when something hard and pointy struck him in the back.

Tsukune cried out and toppled to the ground and his things flew everywhere. "Ouch, hey watch where you're go - " Tsukune began to say, but was interrupted when he when he saw who had hit him; it was a young girl with strikingly pink hair and bright green eyes. Her complexion was slightly fair, but Tsukue had immediately become transfixed with her beauty and had forgotten that she even his him.

"Ouch...oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" The girl said as she sat up on her knees. She wore a short, dark green striped skirt and a lighter green top. Tsukune found himself staring at her curvy figure and eyes stopped at her noticeable cleavage where a victorian-style cross hung. There was a bike sitting beside her and Tsukune now realized what had hit him.

"N-no, it's alright." Tsukune replied, but even as he said this he noticed the cuts and scrapes on his arm.

"No, it's not alright!" The girl replied vehemently. "I-I wasn't looking where I was going! Actually...-I-I'm anemic so I guess I got kinda dizzy." She replied.

"Really, It's alright." Tsukune replied as he stood up and brushed himself off. He then extended his hand out to her and she looked at it with some surprise.

"T-thank you." She said, accepting his hand. "My name is Moka, Moka Akashya." She said with a smile.

"I'm Tsukune Aono, it's nice to meet you." Tsukune replied, feeling strangely excited that he was here. Maybe this place wasn't as bad as it seemed...

* * *

**[A.N.] So sorry for the long wait everyone, and thanks for all the reviews/favorites/follows. I really appreciate all the support!**


	4. Silver Haired Goddess

_**In The Dead of Night**_

_**Chapter Three: Silver Haired Goddess**_

**[****Yokai Academy]**

_**[Tsukune]**_

He couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl standing before him. For a moment he had even forgotten about the pain in his side or his bleeding arm; the girl's fruity scent and intoxicating presence made Tsukune feel almost in a dream-state.

"Oh no~" Moka cried suddenly. "You're bleeding!" She exclaimed. Moka drew and white handkerchief and approached Tsukune, wanting to cover up his cut, but when she neared him she suddenly grew shaky and then fell into his arms.

"Owf!" Tsukune groaned as he hit the ground.

"I-I'm really sorry, I'm anemic so I get really dizzy when I...when I…" She stopped talking suddenly and began to sniff the air. "Mmm~ that smell…." She moaned.

_What the _hell_ is going? _Tsukune thought to himself. Although, he would have _killed_ to have the opportunity of having a gorgeous girl laying on top of him back home, but this was something weird.

"I can't...I can't…" Moka began to pant, appearing too weak to go on.

"Can't? Can't what?" Tsukune asked.

Moka suddenly looked up at Tsukune and gently grabbed his face, pulling him closer to her. "The scent of blood...I lose control whenever I smell that scent!" She cried, throwing her face into the crook of Tsukune's neck.

Tsukune, not knowing what else to do, tried to console Moka by patting her gently on the back.

"I'm sorry, but...I'm a vampire!" Moka whispered into his ear. Two sharp objects pierced Tsukune's and he cried out in pain.

"What the _hell_!" Tsukune yelled in shock as he grabbed his neck. "Did I just...did you...what the _hell_ is going on?!"

"I-I'm a vampire…" Moka said again, looking were standing a few feet from each other now after Moka tried to suck Tsukune's blood from his neck.

"Seriously, cut the crap!" Tsukune yelled, still covering his neck wound. "Just what the _hell _is going on!?"

"I-I don't understand…" Moka began, looking tearful eyed now. "This _is_ Yokai Academy, isn't it?" She asked.

Tsukune's ears perked up upon hearing the name 'Yokai Academy'. "Wait, are you a student too?" He asked, feeling strange that he was hoping she would say yes - considering she just tried to suck his blood….creepy?

Moka smiled brightly. "Yeah, are you too?" She asked. "I'm a first year and I don't know anyone here...so I was hoping to make some friends, but I don't think I've done a good job so far…"

Tsukune sighed; she didn't seem to be much harm, although she _did_ push him down with a lot of strength. "Yeah, I'm a first year too." Tsukune said. "And you're not doing a bad job, you already have me as a friend." He said, giving her a smile.

Moka looked even more happy now and gave him a big hug, Tsukune half expected her to bite him again, but when nothing sharp poked him he relaxed and hugged her back. Looking around him, Tsukune suddenly realized that they were standing in a graveyard. Despite the ominous setting, Tsukune was quite happy to be where he was - even if it looked like he was on the other side of the world, and not in London.

"So you don't hate our kind, then?" Moka asked suddenly as she pulled away from Tsukune.

"Your kind?" Tsukune repeated, looking confused.

"Vampires, I mean." Moka stated. "I may not look like it, but I really am a vampire." Moka said, giving him a smile.

_Right, and _I'm _the archduke: Ferdinand! _Tsukune thought with a laugh. "N-no I don't _hate _vampires, I mean...well… how do I say this... I guess I don't really have a real opinion besides the fact that they are scary blood thirsty creatures who want nothing more than to eat you and turn you into them is a good reason enough...besides the fact that they don't really exist."

Moka suddenly appeared offended. "They to_ do _exist! And _I _am one of them!" She declared.

"Alright, fine you're a vampire!" Tsukune said, giving up. _Sheesh, what's _with_ this chick anyways? I hope everyone in this school isn't a deranged psychopath! ...Although, she _is _very good looking, and seems to take a strange liking to me, so I'll hang around her for a while._

The two continued to walk through the woods, taking the path that led up the main gates of Yokai Academy.

"So...I'm sorry about what I said about vampires earlier." Tsukune said with a light chuckle as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Actually vampires_ are _pretty cool; having super strength and the whole living forever thing is awesome!"

"You really think so!" Mako replied, throwing Tsukune a sparkling, wide-eyed smile."I'm so glad! Usually most people ignore me or call me names or make fun of me when I tell them what I am."

_Well duh! Obviously they would… _Tsukune thought to himself.

But upon observing Moka as she explained this, Tsukune noticed that Moka was genuinely upset.

"It was so hard for me to go to school," Moka continued. "I tried to go school in the US, but it became so hard because everyone hated me, that I had to be home-schooled until I could come here."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that." Tsukune replied sincerely. "Well, you won't have to worry here. I'll be your best friend!" Tsukune declared.

Moka suddenly had that look in her eyes again; they sparkled and glowed with vibrant beauty and excitement. "Really! Oh Tsukune~, thanks! Our first year will be the best ever!" Moka cried as she clung to Tsukune's arms; her round and well-defined breasts pushing up against him.

_Wow~, surely this is what heaven feels like! _Tsukune thought happily.

The two finally made it to the looming, high gates that lead into the main campus quad. There was a large, stone archway above the gates that read: _Yokai Academy: A Private Institute for the Gifted_. But then, suddenly, lighting struck and for a split second Tsukune could have sworn that the words had read, _Yokai Academy: A Private Institute for Monsters._

Tsukune chuckled awkwardly under his breath. _No, t-that can't be right, a school for _monsters_?!_ But even as Tsukune thought this, Moka _did _say that she was a vampire…and she _did_ bite him pretty hard on his neck. But no, it couldn't be so. Monsters weren't real!

As the two entered the quad, a loud electronic voice boomed from several towering beams that held speakers at the top. _"Students, welcome to Yokai Academy…and welcome back to the students who are returning!"_ The voice began. _"All first-year students are to report to their homeroom class immediately in order to receive their full schedule; and remember: There will be no turning into your monster-form! This is _absolutely _forbidden! That is all, have a nice day!" _

The loud speaker cut out and Tsukune was left dumbstruck. _N-no way…they can't _actually _be _serious _about this…_

"Oh, that reminds me!" Moka suddenly began in that amazingly lilting voice she had. "You never told me what _your_ monster form is! But, before Tsukune could reply, Moka yelped (in a very cute manner, Tsukune might add…) and shook her head. "No, I forgot! We're not supposed to talk about our monster forms! Although…I _did_ already tell you mine…"

Tsukune suddenly coughed loudly and shook his head vigorously. "I-It's alright, really! My monster form really isn't that spectacular anyway…besides, we should probably be heading to homeroom, don't you think?"

"Oh yeah! You're right!" Moka replied, but then suddenly frowned. "But I just remembered, I have to go the headmasters office to get my schedule…I never got mine at home."

Tsukune looked surprised. "Really? I got mine right here…" Tsukune pulled out a sheet of paper that had listed his classes. "It says here that my homeroom teacher is Ms. Nekonomi…"

"Well, I hope we have the same classes!" Moka said before giving Tsukune a wave. "See you later, Tsukune~!" She said before running off towards the headmaster's office, leaving Tsukune to wonder, and hope, that they would have the same classes together.

Unbeknownst to either Tsukune or Moka, a tall, shoulder length brunette haired boy stood in the shadows watching them. His dark eyes stuck to Moka as she ran down the hall, and then to Tsukune, as his eyes narrowed ominously.

**oOo**

**[Headmaster's Office]**

_**[Moka]**_

She made her way up to the dark and looming tower of headmaster, Tenmai Mekogami. The tower was empty as far as she could tell, besides the few individuals she could sense up above her. Moka guessed that the Headmaster was probably speaking with other students, or perhaps other faculty members, as her sealed powers made it difficult to sense exact details from far away.

But Moka did not really care to use her powers much beyond the need to feed. This had always been done with blood transfusion packs, since she couldn't well go and sucks a human's blood – not that she ever _wanted_ to. Humans were vile a cruel being, and she was glad to finally be rid of them.

Moka walking up the long and winding, stone steps of the tower, and the unlit torches that hung on the wall suddenly came to life as she passed them. Her shoes _clicked_ loudly in the space, empty space, and Moka found her hand reach for the ornate Rosario around her neck.

Finally making it to the large, arched door, Moka prepared to knock when she suddenly realized that the door was already cracked open, and she peered inside to see what was going on.

There were three people she see, and two of them had their backs to her, while the third – the headmaster – was seated behind his desk, garbed fully in a white cloak; his beady red eyes the only thing she could clearly make out. It was strange; Moka's sight was beyond flawless, however she could never see beyond Tenmai's hood, even when he had taken her in – before her father came to care for her.

"You are under my employment now, Ms. Tojo, so it will be _your_ job to watch over the _Great Barrier_. Is that understood?"

"Oh, yes, headmaster! Of course!" The girl replied gleefully as she twirled around in place.

The other figure was much taller than the girl, and carried a certain familiar air about them. Could it be…?

"Tenmei, was it really necessary to allow that wretch into this school? The possibility of him being _the one_ is highly unlikely." The mysterious figure began to say. "No one has ever been able to remove – " He stopped and then suddenly twirled around and two red-orbed eyes pierced into Moka. "It isn't polite to listen in on a private conversation…._daughter_."

Moka's eyes grew wide. So it _is_ her father – Issa Shuzen! Moka licked her lips and opened the door fully to reveal herself to the group.

"Come now, Issa," Tenmei began. "There's no need for that, Moka is here because I asked to come – she has papers to acquire." He stated coolly. "Come now, my dear, don't be shy." He ushered to her.

Moka entered the large, dark room, though her super-human sight began to expand further now that the door wasn't blocking most of it. Issa stood tall and proud – as he always did – and glared at Moka, though she knew it was not hatred or resentment he was showing her, but rather his usual fatherly self. She felt nothing against her father, and, in fact, loved him dearly; though his cool and hard demeanor did make her feel somewhat hesitant to approach him. You see, Moka was the younger middle child of four daughters in the Shuzen family, though was still regarded as one of the favorites.

"Here you go, Moka." The Headmaster said to her as he handed her a slip of paper. "These are all your classes, everything should be in order. I suggest you make your way back to Ms. Nekonome's classroom, as she will be your homeroom teacher." The Headmaster then took out a small note pad and wrote down something quickly before signing and handing it to Moka. "Give this to Ms. Nekonome, it will excuse you for being late. Hurry along now!"

Moka took the slip and bowed curtly before leaving.

**oOo**

_**[Issa Shuzen]**_

The Vampire Lord waited until his daughter had fully left the tower before looking back at Tenmai. "You don't honestly believe that pathetic human has any chance of fulfilling our goals…you should have never allowed that wretch into the academy." He spat.

Tenmai chuckle and folded his hands over his desk. "That boy has more potential than any of you realize. And he has already begun to form a relationship with your daughter."

Issa face turned grotesque. "_That_ Moka is _not _my daughter – my daughter was sealed away and I will not have some human filth removing that Rosario my late wife had placed upon her.

"Then you should have no problem with Tsukune spending time with the persona created by the rosary." Tenmei replied.

"It matters not to me!" Issa stated as he turned his head away. "There is no one who can remove that rosary from the choker around her neck!" He said, unable to be persuaded otherwise. "There is no _way _a _human_ could remove that rosary, especially after what their pathetic race did to her."

"Tsukune is not like the others." Tenmei began. "After all, we _have _been watching his family since before he was born, awaiting his arrival. And _if_ it _were_ possibly, and by Tsukune nonetheless, you _know _what it will mean, not only for your daughter, but for the whole world of monsters…don't you?" Tenmei replied.

Issa sighed and looked back at Tenmei, his silence being a good enough answer. "You will still need to create a situation for that to even happen, and with the strict rules in place I doubt such an event could escalate to a point where that is necessary."

"Oh, don't worry about that." Tenmei began with an ominous smile. "I believe the wheels are already turning…"

Issa shrugged and silently left the Headmasters Office. _He thinks Toshiro works for _him_! __The fool doesn't even realize that_ _I, Gyokuro,__ have fully infiltrated the organization!….if the _real_ Issa Shuzen were here, thing's would be very different. But we _need _the boy and girl to form a relationship. And so I will continue to play the role of Lord Shuzen…my dear late husband..." _The mysterious person, who clearly is not Issa, thought ominously to himself as he left the dark tower.

**[Ms. Nekonome's Homeroom]**

_**[Tsukune]**_

He sighed and glanced out the window to his left. All but one seat – behind him – had been filled up by students and their teacher had just entered the room. Tsukune was beginning to think that Moka wasn't going to show up. _Man, the _one_ time I meet a hot chick that actually _talks _to me and I probably won't have any classes with her. She'll probably meet new friends and forget all about me…typical. _Tsukune grumbled inwardly.

"Okay class!" Ms. Nekonome began as she placed her bag and books that she was holding in her hands in the desk. "Before we begin I'd like to introduce a very special, new student!" She quirked with glee.

Moka soon entered and stared at everyone with obvious shyness. "…H-Hello, my name is Moka, Moka Akashya! It's very nice to meet you all~!"

Tsukune couldn't believe his eyes. Moka was in is his class! But despite the eagerness he had, Tsukune noticed that everyone else couldn't help but stare at Moka with such amazed and lustful intensity.

"Wow, she's so hot!" One boy said.

"Yeah, she's so cool! I hope she becomes friends with me~!" One girl shouted.

"I hope she's single!" Another boy said.

Tsukune groaned and sunk back into his seat. With Moka getting _this _much attention he was sure she would forget about him.

"Alright, class, that's enough. Please, Moka take a seat anywhere you like." Ms. Nekonome said with a large smile.

Moka took one look around the room before noticing Tsukune and immediately rushed to him. "Oh my_ god_! Tsukune~!" She cried happily, practically throwing herself at him.

"Ahhh~!" Tsukune cried as her body collided with his, though he wasn't opposed to the touch and feel of her slender body against his. Moka took the vacant seat behind him and looked to be in heaven as she unpacked her books.

Tsukune too seemed to be very happy, until he looked around the room and realized that every student was glaring at him with pure hatred and jealously.

"Hehe…" Tsukune muttered as he looked away.

"No class, before we get started I just wanted to remind everyone that while at Yokai Academy, turning into your monster form will _not_ be tolerated! This school is mean for monsters to learn how to cope with the outside word, and with humans!"

_Wait…what?_ Tsukune thought, suddenly beginning to freak out. _S-She can't be serious!_

"Hmph!" A brunette-haired boy sitting directly across from Tsukune, grunted. "Human's aren't even _allowed_ here so why bother…hmmm come to think of it, I thought I smelled one of those vermin here…" He said, flicking a long, forked tongue out and glancing at Tsukune.

Tsukune began to shake in intense fear. _Oh my god…this _can't _be happening!_

"Now, now, Saizou! Those are the rules, so you'd better follow them!" Ms. Nekonome replied strongly.

"Whatever…" The boy called Saizou replied, still wearing a frown.

"But, Ms. Nekonome, you're in _your_ monster form right now!" One student pointed out, as everyone could clearly see the teacher's cat ears and long tail.

"Oh no!" Ms. Nekonome gasped. "Well…just forget about that for now, and let's begin!"

**oOo**

After homeroom, Tsukune found himself sitting alone beside a vending machine to ponder what exactly he had gotten himself into. At first, he was overjoyed to not only be finally going to high school, but to be on his own and with other kids his age whom he could form friendships with.

But if this _really_ was a school for monsters (and Tsukune was _still_ having a hard time accepting that) that didn't welcome humans then he was in _big _trouble. _Does that mean that…Moka was telling the truth, and she really is vampire…?_

A chill suddenly went through Tsukune's spine and he looked up to see none than Moka herself staring down at him. "Hey, mind if I sit with you?" She asked kindly.

"N-no, not at all!" Tsukune replied as he scooted over.

"Thanks!" Moka said before getting a drink from the nearby machine.

Opening the can of tomato juice, Moka began to chug the cool drink.

"Wow, you must _really_ like tomato juice, huh?" Tsukune asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah~." Moka replied as she finished the drink. She crushed the entire can into a ball with just one hand and threw it into the garbage a few feet away, not even hitting the rim.

_HOLY SHIT!_ Tsukune thought to himself. _Even I couldn't do that with _two _hands…and she only used_ one!

"…What?" Moka asked, blinking at Tsukune.

Tsukune shook himself from his daze. "N-nothing…it's just that…well you seem pretty strong to be able to do that!"

Moka chuckled. "Well, I _am _a vampire after all. We have a lot strength, but that's why I have _this_!" She said. "Look here." Moka then placed a hand over her chest, just above her cleavage.

"W-What!?" Tsukune nearly shouted. "I can't look _there_!" He stated, now looking away.

"Not _there_, silly, _here_ at the neck." Moka said with a laugh, not even caring that Tsukune _had _glanced at her breasts. "This rosary around my neck seals my inner powers…but…she hasn't come out in a very long time, because there isn't anyone who can remove it."

"Really?" Tsukune asked, now looking interested.

"Yeah – oh but I forgot!" Moka cried. "We're not supposed to talk about our monster form!"

"That's alright, Moka, what we talk about will stay between us. I promise." Tsukune replied, suddenly feeling the urge to place a gentle hand on Moka's knee, which he did.

Moka and Tsukune's eyes suddenly meet and a strange feeling enveloped the two teens, before it suddenly vanished. _"Whoa…what _was_ that just now?" _Tsukune wondered.

A moment of silence passed between them before Moka asked, "Tsukune…can you tell me what _your_ monster form is…?" She asked curiously, yet with a certain air of shyness about her.

Tsukune looked away, fearing this moment would happen, and he balled his hands into fists. "Moka…what if I told you that…"

But before Tsukune could finish, Saizou suddenly appeared and approached the two and pushed Tsukne aside. "Hey, pretty babe, why are you hanging around such a _puny stiff_ like that?" He began, completely ignoring Tsukune. "His monster form's probably something weak and stupid anyway. So why don't you forget about him and hang with a strong, cool guy like me?" Saizou said, grinning lustfully at Moka.

"I don't think so." Moka replied, glaring at Saizou with a frown. "Tsukune is my _friend_ and has been very kind to me, so I won't leave his side!" Moka replied as she stood to help Tsukune up, who had fallen of the bench when Saizou pushed him (little did Tsukune know that Saizou had used only a small percent of his actually power).

"Moka…" Tsukune mumbled in shock.

"He's probably not even a real_ monster_!" Saizou crocked. "I could have _sworn_ smelt human on him earlier." He grumbled.

"That's_ impossible_!" Moka yelled. "_Everyone_ knows that human's aren't allowed on the grounds of the academy!"

_Shit, I think they're actually being _serious_! _Tsukune thought to himself. _So if humans aren't allowed at this school then how _did_ I manage to get in? _He wondered, before another thought crept into his mind. _What if Moka finds out I'm human…I may have to come up with some excuse, but it's not like I can lie to her forever…_

Tsukune suddenly felt himself being pulled away. "C'mon Tsukune, let's get out of here. We're going to be late for out next class." Moka said as she easily dragged Tsukune off with one hand, leaving Saizou to glare at them, biding his time to strike at the right moment. There was no way a girl like that would go for a scrawny, puny wimp like Tsukune, and Saizou would be the one to make Moka see that…

**oOo**

Tsukune was able to swing by the dormitory between classes to finally see if the bus driver had been truthful in his word. To Tsukune's surprise, he was. The teenage boy found all of his bags and suitcases stacked neatly in the center of the room.

Small, though it was, the room came equipped with a small kitchen with your average, inexpensive appliances, a living room with a sofa, coffee table and a twenty-some inch screen TV resting on a small entertainment center. Tsukune's bed was in a separate, smaller room around the corner from the living room, and to the left (right, as you entered) was the bathroom and shower. All in all it was pretty plain, but Tsukune was more than happy with the accommodations; at least he had somewhere to cook and shower, now if only he knew where to _buy_ things.

Tsukune glanced at his phone and realized that his next class would soon be starting, and so he left his room for now, locking the door behind him as he exited the boy dormitory.

He was slightly disappointed that the dormitories were split between boys and girls, but really, be had more important things to worry about. Like the month long delay between bus trips to the "real world"…whatever _that_ meant.

By lunch time Tsukune found himself alone on the rooftop having only been able to prepare a simple sandwich with what little he had. He had too much on his mind, really, to be thinking about eating – even though he _was_ pretty hungry.

Eating his plain sandwich, and staring over the balcony with his back facing the stairs leading down from the roof, Tsukune didn't realize that he was no longer alone.

A light cough came from behind him, and Tsukune turned around to see Moka standing with her own lunch box in her hands.

"Hello Tsukune." Moka said with a soft a lilting voice. "I was wonder if, maybe, I could join you up her for lunch…?" She asked with a shy and cute look on her face.

Tsukune responded with a soft smile and nodded. "Sure, Moka, I'd love for you to join me."

Moka looked extremely happy and moved closer to him before setting her lunch box down and opening its contents.

Tsukune was amazed to find a perfectly packed bento meal that smelled quite delicious. While Tsukune was not _oblivious_ to eating Japanese food, he had been accustomed to eating various styles of food since he was raised in America. And also…he didn't really know how to cook properly.

Moka noticed Tsukune staring at her food and saw that his own meal had been lacking in sustenance. "Here, Tsukune, try some of my food." Moka offered happily, extending her meal box out to him.

"N-No, I couldn't!" Tsukune said modestly. "You must be really hungry, and I surely wouldn't want to be the reason why you didn't eat properly at lunch…"

"Don't be silly." Moka replied with a chuckle as she gave him some of her food.

_Wow…that laugh. I could listen to it all day…_ Tsukune thought as his heart began to race. _What is this feeling? _He wondered as his palms began to clam up.

"Besides, the only thing that can _really_ sustain me is…well you know…" Moka said as Tsukune reluctantly accepted the food.

_She can't still be talking about drinking blood…can she? _Tsukune hoped as he watched Moka open a can of tomato juice.

"I mean, _this_," Moka said, referring to the can of juice. "Can hold me over for a while, and it's better than drinking from blood packs…"

_Damn, so she's really being serious!_ Tsukune thought, suddenly wondering if it was still a good idea to stay at this school.

"Hehe…yeah…" Tsukune replied, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Moka suddenly look hungrily at Tsukune's neck, but it wasn't in a monstrous or harmful manner. In fact, strangely enough, Tsukune felt completely comfortable around Moka…there was just _one_ thing that bothered him…

"Actually, Tsukune…I was hoping that maybe I could…I could…" Moka began. She suddenly appeared weak, as all the color drained from her face and her eyes fell low.

_Oh no, she's got that look again that she had when we first meet…does she need to feed again?_ Tsukune blinked at his own thought. _Wow, that sounds so _weird_! _

"Y-Yes, Moka? What do you need?" Tsukune asked

"Please…Tsukune~" Moka begged in that lilting voice that mesmerized Tsukune to the core. Moka leaned forward as their eyes meet and suddenly it was as though a curtain were drawn around them. Suddenly nothing else mattered to Tsukune, and he felt completely under Moka's control, but it was the best feeling he had ever had, since he had never had this much experience around a girl. Especially a girl so incredibly good looking.

Before Tsukune realized that was happening, Moka's body was pressed up against his and her face was only centimeters from his. He could feel her warm, soothing breath waft over him. Tsukune was feeling warm himself now, a warmth he had never felt inside, and, for a moment, Tsukune almost thought that they were going to kiss.

But before Tsukune could delve into this feeling any further, he suddenly felt two sharp points pierce the skin on his neck. Tsukune yelped as a mixure of shock and pain quickly enveloped him and he roughly pushed Moka back.

"I-I'm sorry, Tsukune, I didn't mean to – " Moka began to say, trying to apologize for her actions.

"This is getting just a little too weird for me, alright!?" Tsukune yelled as he covered the wound on his neck with his hand. "I thought that maybe there was giant gag at this school – an _inside joke _– that I wasn't getting, but I see now what's really going on!"

Moka sat back as an unhappy and questioning frown covered her face. "What's that?"

"This school really _is_ filled with monsters!" Tsukune declared.

"Of _course_ this school is filled with monsters!" Moka replied, looking even more confused now. "Yokai Academy is a school for monsters meant to teach them how to coexist with humans…but I would rather stay here, seeing as all humans are terrible people." Moka replied, looking very serious now.

_So, she thinks all humans are terrible, does she?_ Tsukune thought angrily as he stood up. "Well then I guess it'll come as a shock to you that _I'm_ a human!"

Moka too stood as a look of disbelief enveloped her face. "Don't be up surd." Moka replied with an unconvincing chuckle. "Everyone knows that human's aren't allowed past the _Great Barrier_. You wouldn't have been able make it through the tunnel if you were…speaking of, you never did tell me what your monster form was." Moka said, suddenly remembering their earlier conversation that was interrupted by Saizou.

Tsukune sighed and racked his head with his hands in frustration. "Moka, I'm a _full blown human_!" He yelled. "I don't _have _a monster form, but I guess in your opinion being a human is monstrous enough for you!"

"Tsukune…" Moka murmured as she backed up, suddenly realizing that Tsukune was not lying. "Tsukune, you can't…you can't be…human." But even as she said this, realization dawned upon her. It was no wonder that Tsukune's blood tasted so exquisite to her. After all she _did_ have a problem with drinking human blood straight from the source back when she attended human school. After which her father forced her to stick to transition blood packs, which tasted horrible. But, still, there was something _different_ about Tsukune's blood that made it, and _him_, seem irresistible.

"I _am_!" Tsukue replied, now getting angrier. How could he possibly be able to stay in a school like this? A school of _freaks_!? "Go on, say it!" Tsukune prodded. "Say what you're thinking – that I'm a vial and despicable human who doesn't know anything but causing harm to others! You don't know the _first thing_ about being a human, we're not _all_ evil." He huffed. "But I guess you'll never find out." He finished as he pushed past Moka, heading straight for the door to the stairs.

Moka's hand suddenly reached out and grabbed Tsukune by his arm. Too wrapped up in the moment, Moka hadn't realized that her grip was so strong that it made Tsukune cry out in pain. "Oh, Tsukune I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – "

"With monsters like _you_, who needs friends~?!" Tsukune shouted in the heat of the moment. He hadn't meant to say that, or for the hurt look that now covered Moka's face, but he didn't know what else to do. He had to leave, had to get out and make his way back home. He certainly wasn't welcome _here_.

_It figures. The one time I meet a cute girl that actually likes me and it turns out she's a full blown _vampire_! I feel like I'm in a Bram Stoker novel!_ Tsukune left the rooftop and made his way back towards the woods hoping to make it to the bus stop, but honestly he had no idea which was to go. Now that he actually had time to think and see where he was, he realized that he had followed Moka to the school entrance and didn't pay attention to where he was going.

**oOo**

Little did Tsukune know that someone had been following him closely, concealing themselves in the shadows.

Saizou watched as an irked Tsukune trudged through the dense woods, clearly lost, and chuckled darkly to himself. This was his moment. Stealthily moving in front of Tsukune, out of sight, Saizou positioned himself in place and stuck his foot out as Tsukune was walking by, causing him to trip and fall down a slopping hill.

Tsukune's body slammed against the dirt ground at the bottom of the hill, and he groaned in pain as he pushed himself up, realizing that he was now by a ledge with a single tree near the cliff. An ominous cackle caused Tsukune to look over and see the boy that had bothered him and Moka earlier.

_I remember him, that's Saizou Komiya!_ Tsukune thought as he got to his feet.

"Well, well, well…" Saizou began with a laugh as he slowly approached Tsukune. "I have to say, I thought that fall would have ended your miserable existence."

Tsukune swallowed hard and stood his ground, suddenly realizing the tight spot he was in. _If only Moka where here…_ He thought to himself. _If only I hadn't acted like such a jerk around her. Why did I say those things to her, when she's been nothing but a kind friend to me?_

"It's time to say your goodbye's wimp!" Saizou crocked. "Once Moka realizes how pathetically weak you are, she'll come running to me!" He laughed.

"Nooo!" Tsukune yelled as he rushed Saizou.

Saizou, who hadn't expected this, suddenly froze with shock allowing Tsukune to land a direct hit to his face. Tsukune's eyes widened in shock as he realized what he had just done, as Saizou turned his struck face back to Tsukune with a grin. "Well, I guess you _do _have a backbone, albeit a _flimsy _one!" He yelled before knocking Tsukune several feet back.

"You're about to see what a _real _monster looks like!" Saizou growled as he body suddenly morphed into the most grotesque of creatures Tsukune had ever seen.

_What the – he wasn't kidding! _Tsukune thought in fear as he struggled to get up again. _Can't do anything to protect myself, I'll just have to hold out for as long as possible._ As morbid thoughts filled Tsukune's mind, another person entered it. _Moka, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. Maybe you were right, maybe humans _are _inherently bad._

"Hahaha!" Saizou cackled. "Now you see, the true power of an Ayashi!" He cried before rushing Tsukune.

But before anything else could happen, a soft and lilting voice pierced the air. "Tsukuuuuuneee!" Moka cried, suddenly emerging from the woods.

_Moka? She actually came…for_ me! Tsukune though in amazement.

"Ahh, I see you've finally made it to the show!" Saizou laughed with glee upon seeing Moka. "This is _perfect_! Now I can show you what a wimp Tsukune is!"

"Tsukune is _not_ a wimp!" Moka yelled, suddenly stepping between Tsukune and the now monstrous Saizou. "Tsukune cares about _everyone_, no matter _who _they are. And that's _true _strength!" Moka cried.

_Moka…does she really think…I'm strong? _Tsukune wondered in shock.

"Looks like _you _need a good beating _too_!" Saizou yelled as he rushed towards Moka.

"Nooo!" Tsukune yelled, suddenly throwing himself in front of Moka.

"No – Tsukune~!" Moka cried, but it was too late. Saizou's enormous hand came crashing down, striking Tsukune's body and sending him flying to the side, landing near the tree.

"Tsukune~!" Moka cried once more, rushing towards the boy, now covered in his own blood. "Oh no, Tsukune~!" Moka fell to his side and gently propped his head on her lap.

"Moka, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…for everything…" Tsukune murmured weakly.

"No, it's alright!" Moka replied softly as tears began to stream down her face. "Don't say anything, I can still heal you – "

"Enough of this, it's time for that pathetic bug to _die_!" Saizou cried as he slowly approached them.

"Moka…" Tsukune whispered weakly. "I don't care if you're a vampire, or some other monster. I'm glad I got to meet you, and become friends with you. I'll never forget how kind you were to me…and I'll always be…your friend." Tsukune whispered as he tried to touch her face, but his hand fell before it could and instead grabbed the rosary around her neck.

To Moka's shock, the cross came undone! A binding flash of light erupted from the cross, enveloping both Tsukune and Moka, and the surrounding area.

"W-What is this?!" Saizou yelled as he covered his eyes.

Moka's body suddenly rose a few feet in the air, and her form began to change. She grew just a bit taller, and her figure became more slender. Her pink hair vanished and was replaced with long, silver hair. Her eyes began a vibrant and striking red, and her breasts grew larger, but not too much larger. And as her body changed, the school uniform she wore accentuated her figure to the point where nothing short of the beauty of a goddess could describe her sext body.

"M-Moka…?" Tsukune asked, looking confused.

"What's going on?" Saizou asked in equal confusion. "Where did Moka go?" He wondered. And then, as he took a closer look at the exquisite female before him, he soon realized what had happened. "Wait a second…silver hair…red eyes...you must be an S-class vampire!"

"Just stay there, Tsukune, I'll handle this." The new Moka replied to Tsukune. Her voice was slightly deeper, and even seemed colder. As if the change had sucked out all emotion but anger from the girl.

"Oh you _will_, will you?" Saizou cackled, not realizing the deep trouble he was in now. "How the others will greet with me with such high respect and open arms after I defeat you!"

"You fool." Moka whispered.

"Now die!" Saizou yelled as he rushed the silver haired goddess.

Moka stood as still as leaf in a windless environment as the massive monster was nearly upon her.

"N…no…Moka…it's too dangerous…" Tsukune tried to warn.

But, just at the last split second as Saizou tried to slash Moka with his sharp claws, Moka dodged the blow with lighting fast reflexes. "H-how did you _do _that?" Saizou cried. Before anything else could happen, Moka struck Saizou in his gut with her knee, causing him to fall to the ground, as he choked and coughed out blood. "I-Impossible, no one is that strong!" He cried, realizing his mistake.

But was too late. "You bastard." Moka growled. "Preying on a weak and innocent life such as that one will give you no honor, now _learn you place_!" She yelled before spinning around and delivering a powerful roundhouse kick, sending Saizou flying far off into the distance.

Moka turned and rushed back to Tsukune. She felt his body and new that death was nearly upon him. Thinking quickly, Moka sliced her wrist with her sharp fingernails and placed the cut to Tsukune's mouth.

"Drink, Tsukune." She urged to him.

Tsukune reluctantly sucked on her wound as a grotesque and metallic taste entered his mouth, and he gagged hard. "Swallow." Moka commanded.

Tsukune did as he was told, and within minutes the wounds over his chest miraculously healed. Sitting up, Tsukune looked at the silver haired Moka with shock, confusion and disbelief.

"I don't…I don't understand." He began, suddenly feeling an enormous surge of power and energy fill him. "What happened?"

"You removed the cross around her neck." Moka replied, clearly referring to her other half. "I have to say I am very surprised that you were able to do it – it means you must really care for you." She explained.

Moka's face suddenly became filled with anger. "But I _know_ what you said to her." She said, glaring at him. "You hurt her feelings, and for that I can never forgive you."

Tsukune sighed and looked down at his feet. "I know. I really let her down, and I'm sorry for that!" He said seriously. "I never meant to hurt…to hurt Moka, I just felt so unwanted."

"And now you know what _she_ had to go through all those years ago in the human world." Moka replied as she crossed her arms across her chest and turned away from Tsukune.

"You'd better not hurt her again, or I'll break your legs, is that understood?" Moka asked, looking back threateningly at Tsukune.

Tsukune swallowed hard and nodded, knowing full well that this Moka ment business. "I do.'

"And just so we're clear." Moka continued as she approached him. "The only reason I saved you today was because of her. She seems to be taking an odd liking to you, and I want her to be happy, but that doesn't mean that _I _like you. Your rich blood is all I care for." She declared harshly before snatching the cross from Tsukune's hands. "The next time you pull this off you'd better have a damn good reason." Moka hissed before replacing it on the choker.

Immediately Moka's form reverted back to the pink-haired form Tsukune was familiar with, and she fell weakly into his hands. "Tsukune…?" She asked, glancing weakly up at him.

"Yeah, it's me Moka." Tsukune replied with a smile.

"I feel so weak…" Moka said as she coughed and swallowed.

_I'll bet she needs to feed. Man, this is so weird…but kinda cool at the same time…wait, what am I saying?!_ Tsukune thought to himself.

"Here, Moka, take my blood." He offered, showing Moka his neck.

"R-Really? You're not…mad or scarred?" Moka asked.

Tsukune smiled. "I could never get mad or scarred around you, Moka." He said honestly.

"Oh Tsukune~!" Moka cried as she lunged to hug him, but Tsukune soon realized that it wasn't a hug, and when Moka's petite figure brushed against his body two sharp fangs plunged into Tsukune's neck, and Moka drank his blood

There was pain, at first, but soon the pain disappeared and was replaced with a pleasure unlike anything Tsukune had ever felt before. This is what heaven feels like...

* * *

**[A.N.] I apologize for the long wait everyone! Been traveling a lot for summer vacation and I haven't been getting a lot of time to write. I hope this long chapter will make up for that. I would like to give a very large 'thank you' to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Your support means everything to me!**

_**Yours Truly, **_

_**Hotfudge99**_


	5. The Succubus and the Vampire

_**In The Dead of Night**_

_**Chapter Four – The Succubus and the Vampire**_

**[Yokai Academy] **

_**[Tsukune]**_

The thin, human boy laid in his bed staring up at the ceiling of his dorm room. It had been one month since his encounter with Saizou and he was _still_ wondering what exactly happened that day.

His first day of school was…strange, to say the least. For one, everyone – teachers and students alike, were all monsters! In fact, Yokai Academy was a school _for_ monsters! What was even stranger was when Tsukune approached the stone archway entrance and read the lettering. He had _sworn_ that he saw _**Yokai Academy: A School for Monsters**_, however a bright flash of lightning forced him to look away, and when he looked back the words read _**Yokai Academy: A School for the Gifted**._

At first Tsukune thought nothing of it; attributing what he saw to a trick of the light and his mind playing games with him. But after yesterdays climactic events with Moka and Saizou, Tsukune couldn't deny what he saw. Moka really _was_ a vampire and everyone really _were_ monsters! But what perplexed Tsukune even more than all of this was the fact that there were _two_ Moka's. It was something that Tsukune just couldn't wrap his mind around.

A split personality was one thing but _this_…this was beyond the ability to understand, and he was starting to think this was only the beginning. Since that day, Tsukune tried to keep to himself and not draw any unwanted attention, but that proved impossible with Moka around. It's not that he didn't enjoy her company – in fact if it were up to him Tsukune would probably spend most of his time with her; there was something so _captivating_ about Moka, and the fact that she was genuinely so nice to her, that really drew him to her. Okay, okay I guess her good looks had something to do with it too.

But he couldn't. It was attracting far too much attention, in fact it was attracting the very kind of attention that Tsukune was trying to avoid; namely: boys trying to beat him up. Only this time the reasons were very different.

Tsukune looked at the clock and realized that it was probably time for him to get ready for the day. Stepping outside of his room for some water, Tsukune nearly jumped at the sight of the other male students who were in their monster forms!

One boy, whose head was that of a boar, stared at Tsukune in tired confusion as he yawned. "What's up dude?" He asked Tsukune.

"Hehe…" Tsukune chuckled and pointed at the boy's face before walking back into his room.

After a shower, a quick change into his school uniform and a bite to eat, Tsukune left the boys dormitory, entering the main entryway tunnel that split the boys and girls section. He turned right and walked down the pathway leading to the school. He spotted a group of students standing further ahead of him, where the path turned to the woods.

Tsukune soon realized that one of them was Moka, and the others were a group of boy's lustfully gawking after her. Moka didn't seem enthusiastic about the group of boys, but it didn't do much to steer them away. That is, until she turned around and noticed Tsukune walking towards her. She then smiled brightly and walked away from the other boys, completely ignoring them. "Good morning Tsukune~!" Moka greeted joyfully.

Tsukune smiled awkwardly and glanced around to see if there were any jealous boys around before he waved back at Moka.

"Good morning, Moka!" Tsukune replied as he neared her. Moka's long, perfectly kept pink hair blew gently in the breeze and she raised her left hand to brush aside a lock of hair that had moved in front of her face.

The boys glared furiously at Tsukune. "Man, I can't _believe_ she's still attached to that _wimp_!" One of the boys yelled as he kicked the dirt angrily.

"Yeah, but that Tsukune kid isn't really a wimp now everyone know he beat up Saizou…" The students didn't take any chances and left Tsukune and Moka alone.

Tsukune couldn't believe what he was seeing; the other boys were actually _afraid _of him. He looked at Moka and noticed that she seemed much more relaxed now that the other boys had gone.

They stood only a foot from each other now and Moka eyed him with eagerness. "Good morning Tsukune, did you sleep well?" She asked with a curious smile.

"Tsukune smiled back and their eyes met. Even though Tsukune knew what was coming, he had always wondered if there was any chance Moka had looked at him that way for a different reason. Moka leaned in closer and Tsukune soon found himself doing the same.

"I did, how about you?" Tsukune asked

"The same!" Moka replied as she twirled around in place. "Don't you just _love_ the size of our rooms?" She asked.

This confused Tsukune, somewhat, as his room was pretty small, but he figured that perhaps to Moka the room seemed large, so he chuckled and agreed with her. Moka's stomach suddenly grumbled softly and she nearly collapsed had Tsukune not been there to help her stay balanced.

"I-I'm sorry…" Moka breathed as he cheeks began to turn a light shade of pink. "I guess I…just didn't have enough to eat this morning…" She said weakly into Tsukune's chest

"Moka…" Tsukune gazed into Moka's eyes and knew what was coming. They were so close now that Tsukune could feel Moka's warm breath as it gently brushed over his face.

Moka moved her face past Tsukune's and placed her lips next to his ear. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm just so hungry!" She cried.

Before Tsukune could prepare himself, Moka moved with incredible speed and latched onto his neck, piercing to small holes into the skin with her fangs.

"AHHH!" Tsukune cried as he cringed and tensed for a few seconds before slumping into a relaxed state as an immense amount of pleasure mixed with pain flooded his senses.

When Moka finished, she sealed the wound and took a step back from Tsukune, wiping her mouth in the process. "I'm sorry, Tsukune, but your blood really is the only thing that can satisfy me…" She said, appearing half guilty and half content with the meal she just had.

Tsukune sighed and ran his fingers over his neck and wasn't surprised to find it as smooth as it was when he woke up this morning. "It's alright, Moka." He replied. "But next time maybe you could start by giving me a better warning?" He asked, looking slightly pale.

Moka held her school bag with both hands in front of her and stood erect before bowing curtly. "Deal!" She said, giving him a smile.

"Good, now, let's get going." Tsukune replied as he slowly walked past Moka. "We don't want to be late for homeroom."

Moka nodded in agreement and quickly caught up with him, neither one noticing the mysterious blue-haired, red-eyed shadowy figure hiding behind the trees.

_**oOo**_

As the students filed into Ms. Nekonome's class and took their seats, the cat-teacher (having failed several times to conceal her true form) entered the classroom in her usual short, brown tube-skirt and button-down white shirt.

"Alright everyone, settle down!" Ms. Nekonome began as she set her instructor books down on her desk. "Before we begin today, I'd like to introduce to you another recent transfer!" She said gleefully.

"_Another_ transfer?" One student murmured.

"I hope it's another hot chick!" Another student commented, and a few other boys glanced hungrily at Moka and crossly at Tsukune.

Tsukune sighed and looked away from the others. He too had hoped that the new transfer was an attractive girl as that would lessen the spiteful looks he had been receiving over the past few weeks.

"Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Kurumu Kurono." Ms. Nekonome announced as a busty girl entered the room, and all the boys nearly fell over from heart failure.

The girl had light blue hair that had been tied back in a ponytail with a violet ribbon. She wore a white, long-sleeved shirt with a yellow sweater-vest over top and a red bow that had been tied through the collar of the white shirt.

Tsukune couldn't help but stare at Kurumu, but it was strange to him how the other boys were literally drooling over this new girl as if Moka didn't exist anymore.

"Kurumu, please take a seat anywhere you like…" Ms. Nekonome said with a smile.

Kurumu nodded and made her way to the back, where only a few seats were left. She smiled at all the boys and swayed her hips rhythmically, and all the boys watched her every move as if they were under a trance.

Every boy expect Tsukune, that is. He was wondering now if maybe Kurumu was doing something to the boys, like a spell or something…if that were possible, to _make_ them like her. Tsukunue chuckled to himself and shook his head. _No, something like that just isn't possible…is it?_

"Hey, Tsukune." Moka whispered to him as she turned around in her seat.

Tsukune flinched at Moka's sudden movement. "H-Hey, what's up Moka?"

"Let's meet up on the roof for lunch, okay?" She asked, giving him a bright smile.

"Sure, I'd like that." Tsukune replied with a sigh of relief. Truth be told he was still wary of Moka surprising him to get another 'meal'.

"Great!" Moka replied gleefully before turning back to face the front.

"Alright class, it's time to begin." Mrs. Nekonome said. As everyone looked ahead, many of the boys were still glaring at Tsukune in jealously, however one particular blue-haired girl was glaring viciously at Moka…

_**oOo**_

_**[Later on the rooftop…]**_

_**[Moka]**_

Tsukune met Moka on the rooftop for lunch as agreed upon earlier. He was still a little peeved about the surprise breakfast he had become, but Moka hadn't taken too much blood this morning (thankfully), and so Tsukune wanted to pass it off, but he staring to become worried for his own well-being; not that he thought Moka was harming him in any _direct_ way.

"Hey Tsukune~" Moka called suddenly. Tsukune turned to see Moka approaching him from the stairwell doors leading up to the roof. She carried a small lunch box in front of her as she hurried over to Tsukune; her mildly revealing plaid mini skirt flapping in the breeze.

"Hey Moka." Tsukune replied as he sat down and propped his back against the stone bordered wall and opened up his lunch; a simple can of juice, a banana and a sandwich.

Moka watched Tsukune as he took a bite and chewed slowly; a satisfying look appearing on his face as he did.

"What?" Tsukune with an awkward grin as he wiped his mouth.

"Is that all you're having for lunch?" Moka asked curiously.

"Yeah…why?" Tsukune asked with a confused look.

Moka opened up her lunch box to reveal a full course lunch neatly stacked.

"Wow!" Tsukune exclaimed. "Did you make all of that?"

Moka shook her head. "No...my father sends me whatever I need so I can_ focus on school_." She said.

"Wow, your dad sounds pretty awesome!" Tskune exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Moka replied with an odd expression as she looked away briefly.

"What is it" Tsukune asked, looking a bit concerned and curious now.

"It's nothing." Moka replied, and Tsukune resumed eating his lunch. "Say Tsukune…?"

"Meah?" Tsukune asked with food still in his mouth.

"How would you like to have my lunch?" Moka asked enticingly.

Tsukune paused for a moment and put down his sandwich. "Wait, are you being _serious_? What about you?" He asked.

Moka chuckled. "Tsukune, you should know by now that food like this doesn't do anything to satisfy my hunger or provide me what I need." She said.

"Oh…right." Tsukune replied, remembering all the meal-times he had provided for Moka.

"Well?" Moka asked again as she scooted just a little closer to Tsukune.

"I…well, yeah I guess it's alright." Tsukune said. Honestly it was _more _than fine, as Tsukune had been feeling a little weak today. "But, I have to ask again, what about you?"

"Well, you see…normally I just take these blood packs my father sends me. But the taste is so bad that I need normal food to help mask it…" Moka said, giving him a knowing look.

Tsukune sighed. "I see, and let me guess whose blood you want…" He said, looking a little disappointed.

"Oh please~ Tsukune~" Moka cooed, scooting closer to Tsukune. "I promise not to take too much – " She said as she started to lean in.

"M-Moka!" Tsukune said, but they were so close now and Tsukune could feel his mind growing muddled. He _wanted_ to say yes, but at the same time he was still worried about his health. Moka was so enchantingly beautiful that, whether she knew it or not, she had a powerful hold on the opposite sex.

Their eyes locked on to one another and it was like someone drew a curtain over them. "Moka, I don't think – " Tsukune began, but Moka moved so quickly he barely had time to register it before feeling two sharp fangs break his skin. "OW!" Tsukune yelled as he jerked his body away, pushing Moka off.

"Oh, Tsukune I'm sorry!" Moka exclaimed as she shrunk back.

Tsukune grunted in disappointed frustration as he covered the puncture marks with one hand. "Moka, you can't just go around and suck my blood whenever you _feel_ like it!" He shouted.

"I thought it was okay with you!" Moka said as she stood up.

"Okay?_ Okay_?!" Tsukune repeated. "It's _never_ okay to treat your friends like some free-for-all food factory!" Tsukune yelled. "I'm not your breakfast, lunch and dinner, Moka. I'm Tsukune Aono, a human stuck in a world he doesn't belong in!"

Moka was nearly on the verge of tears, but before she could do anything Tsukune stormed off. "Tsukune, wait!" But he didn't turn around. Moka fell to the ground and began to sob. _Oh Tsukune…I'm so sorry…_

"_Now look what you've done…." _A voice in her head spoke.

"What?Who said that?" Moka said, looking around her, but no one else was there.

_"I'm _here_."_ The voice said, and Moka looked down at the rosary around her neck as it pulsed.

"It's _you_!?" Moka exclaimed in realization.

"_Of _course _it's me! Who else would be talking to you in your mind?"_ Her inner-self asked harshly. "_More importantly, you've made Tsukune upset by taking his blood without consent."_

Moka sighed and shook her head. "I know, I just…couldn't help it." She said as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"_You need to learn to control your cravings when you're around Tsukune." _Her inner-self replied. _"_Any_ mistake could mean losing Tsukune for good, which means no more of his exquisite blood." _

"N-No!" Moka exclaimed. "Of _course_ I want to keep drinking his blood, but I care more about his _friendship_ than keeping him around like some animal I'm harvesting!"

Her inner-self laughed. _"Humans _are_ animals to us." _She said._ "Just like humans eat meat we _too_ must feed...on _human_ blood. And just so we're clear, Omote, Tsukune may be _your_ friend but to me he's just another food source…albeit a very delicious source that I am not willing to give up so easily."_

"What should I do, Ura-chan?" Moka asked her inner-self.

"_Give him some space, he obviously needs time to think." _Inner Moka replied. _"For now it would be a good idea to get to class."_

Moka sighed in silent agreement as she stood up headed back down. There was no doubt in her mind that she felt bad, she just need the right opportunity to apologize.

_**oOo**_

_**[Meanwhile…]**_

_**[Tsukune]**_

Tsukune found himself walking along one of the dirt paths that encircled Yokai Academy and bordered the forest. A stray can of soda lay on the ground before him, and Tsukune quickly picked it up and tossed it into a nearby trash can. _Why is Moka acting like this around me? _He wondered with frustration. _I understand now that she really is a vampire, and subsequently needs human blood to survive but…is she _acting _like my friend only to use me when needed?_

He didn't want to believe it, but the truth was that whenever he was around Moka she had seemed tired and hungry, was it so she could manipulate him into freely giving her his blood? He didn't want to believe Moka was that kind of person, but what did he really know about her other than the fact that she's a vampire with a split persona that has its own body?

He had stopped by the large pond now as his neck began to throb. Reaching up, Tsukune gingerly brushed his fingers against where he thought the wound was, but there was no marks, only a red stain on his fingers. Looking at his reflection in the pond, Tsukune realized that it was Moka's lipstick on his neck, not blood.

On top of all this, Tsukune himself was feeling tired more frequently than he had before meeting Moka. It wasn't anything serious, but Tsukune knew it had to be due to the near daily loss of blood he had been experiencing. What would that mean if Moka kept taking his blood? Would he die?

As these ominous thoughts floated around in his head, Tsukune suddenly heard what sounded like a girl calling for help. It was soft, at first, and hard to distinguish due to the trees rustling in the breeze, but as Tsukune walked towards the forest the sound became clearer. It was, in fact, a girl's voice calling for help.

Without hesitating, Tsukune rushed into the wooded area towards the source of the voice. Stopping in a small clearing, Tsukune noticed a young girl with shoulder-length blue hair wearing the Yokai student uniform for girls. Tsukune's cheek's immediately turned red as his eyes fell upon her. The girl was laying down with her head in her folded arms, resting against the trunk of a large tree unaware that her skirt was reveling a tad too much.

"_W-W-W-White!" _Tsukune thought to himself as his nose started to bleed. He quickly shook away the dirty thought and focused on helping the student. "H-Hey, is everything alright?" Tsukune asked as he knelt down on one knee beside her.

The girl looked up at Tsukune, reveling dazzling purple eyes and a partially buttoned top that left little to the imagination. "W-Who are you?" The girl asked weakly.

"My name is Tsukune and I'm a student at Yokai Academy. I'm guessing you are too, judging by your clothes…hey I've seen you before, in Ms. Nekonome's class earlier today!" He said as he memory formed in his mind.

"Oh, yeah…" The girl replied. "My name is Kurumu Kurono." She said, giving him a weak smile. "I was feeling very weak and just needed a place to rest…I'm new here and I don't really know where the infirmary is." She explained.

"That's alright, I'm still kinda new myself, but I know where the infirmary is. C'mon, I'll take you there." Tsukune offered kindly as he stood and extended a hand out.

Kurumu accepted his help but couldn't seem to stand up straight as her knees soon buckled and she began to fall. "Whoa!" Tsukune said as he caught her, pulling her back up.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a lot weaker than I thought." Kurumu replied with a chuckle as she looked into Tsukune's eyes. She was standing very close to Tsukune now with her chest pressed up against his, as he was still holding onto her.

"T-That's okay!" Tsukune replied as he tried his best not to stare at Kurumu's striking breasts that were mere inches from his face. "How about we head over to the infirmary? I'm sure once you get some proper rest you'll feel better in no time." Tsukune said with a smile.

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thank you." Kurumu replied. As they started walking back to the school, Kurumu linked arms with Tsukune, hugging him closer as her breasts pressed against his body.

Tsukune swallowed hard as a look of mixed emotions befell his face. This was now the second beautiful girl he had run into that he ended up helping.

_**oOo**_

_**[Infirmary]**_

_**[Kurumu]**_

When they reached the nurses office, Tsukune was surprised to see that no one was there. "Hmm, that's strange, shouldn't there be a doctor here or something?" But the mystery of the missing infirmary staff would have to wait, as Tsukune could feel Kurumu growing weaker against him.

"How do you feel?" Tsukune asked as he helping Kurumu up into a cot.

"_Much_ better now!" Krumur replied with an impish smile as she quickly pulled Tsukune's face down, shoving him into her cleavage for a deep hug.

"H-Hey!" Tsukune cried as his face grew hot.

Kurumu lifted Tsukune's head up – much to his relief – and looked deep into his eyes. Tsukune opened his mouth to speak, or more accurately to protest, but no words came out. Instead, Tsukune found himself staring back into Kurumu's eyes as a strange sensation traveled throughout his body. "W-What's going on?" Tsukune managed to ask.

"Don't you worry about a thing." Kurumu replied seductively while playfully poking Tsukune's nose. She inched closer to Tsukune and guided him down onto the cot, keeping her eyes fixed on his.

Tsukune could feel his body obeying Kurumu's guidance and actions, but in his mind he knew it wasn't of his own volition. Whatever was going on, there was nothing Tsukune could do about it.

Kurumu leaned closer to Tsukune and placed her lips by his ear. "I can you tell you want this as much as I do…" She whispered entrancingly while nipping on his ear. Kurumu's hand slowly glided up Tsukune's shirt until she stopped by his collar and smiled as she moved her face in front of Tsukune's; their lips now centimeters apart. Tsukune could practically _feel_ Kurumu's lips as she nearly placed them on his, but just before they touched Kurumu lifted Tsukune up with one arm and threw him down onto the cot before straddling him.

Tsukune was mentally screaming at himself now, trying - without any success – to will his body to push Kurumu, but no matter what he tried his body would not obey. In fact, the more and more Kurumu's influence befell Tsukune, the more and more he began to _enjoy_ these sensations.

Kurumu seductively lowered her body down onto Tsukune's and he found himself holding onto her hips. The feeling of a girl's body on top of his made Tsukune's mind reel hormonal emotions, despite the fact that he knew he was not in control. Kurumu ran her face along Tsukune's collar bone and up his neck, tracing her breath over his skin causing Tsukune to shiver underneath her. As they faces met again, it was clear now that first kiss was fast approaching.

That is, until Moka's voice could be heard just outside the infirmary doors. "Tsukune? I saw you come in here and I wanted to see if everything was – " Moka stopped dead in her tracks after opened the doors as she looked over at Tsukune with the new girl straddling him as if it were her job.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" Moka began to say, looking confused and a little hurt. "Sorry…" She said again before rushing out of the infirmary.

Tsukune, who was looking mortified, tried to push Kurumu off of him. "Moka, wait!" He began to say, but Kurumu pushed him back down onto the cot.

"Hey now, just where do you think _you're_ going?" She asked, grinning at him mischievously. She looked at Tsukune directly in the eyes, but for some reason Tsukune was unaffected by her unusual powers.

"I have to go and find Moka!" Tsukune yelled as he managed to push Kurumu off. "I'm sorry!" He said before hurrying after Moka.

As Tsukune could be seen sprinting down the hallway, Kurumu glared angrily at infirmary doors. _Moka Akashya, you have _no_ idea what kind of an enemy you've just made. Tsukune _will_ be mine!_

_**oOo**_

_**[Yokai Academy, North Stairwell]**_

_**[Moka]**_

She ran down the hall and turned right and then right again, ducking behind a wall as Tsukune could be heard running towards her direction. Moka held her breath and prayed that Tsukune would turn left. She felt bad, but right now she just needed to _think_!

What had she seen in the infirmary just then? Tsukune and the new girl were clearly getting comfortable with each other, but Moka was having a hard time believing that Tsukune would suddenly get handsy with the new girl; he just didn't come off that way to her. Was it possible that, perhaps, Tsukune wasn't the person she thought he was?

"_No, no way!"_ Moka thought to herself as she stopped on one of the landings on the boxed, winding staircase. Despite having only met Tsukune a little over a month ago, Moka believed him too polite for such a lewd act where anyone could walk in, especially teachers. Still, seeing Tsukune like that with a girl caused something to stir deep inside her.

Moka sighed and looked out the large, paneled window next to her, when suddenly Kurumu appeared at the top of the stairs above her. "Hey, you!" She yelled, pointing at Moka. "You're Moka Akashya, right? I've heard about you, and seen you around a lot, with that Tsukune kid." She said, throwing Moka knowing look.

"So what? Boys and girls are allowed to hang out with each other, they just can't enter the other's dorm building." Moka shot back.

"True, but not all the students here smell like human…" Kurumu replied in a low voice and a thin smile crept across her face.

For a second Moka appeared mortified that Kurumu knew Tsukune was a human. "I- I don't know what you're talking about…" Moka replied.

"Oh _please_!" Kurumu replied, laughing. "I'm just surprised that no one else has figured it out yet, but it's only a matter of time anyhow." She said. "And I'm guessing that's the _real_ reason why you're keeping him around, isn't it?" Kurumu questioned with a smirk.

"What? No way!" Moka yelled. "Tsukune and I are _friends_!"

"Oh yeah, the very _best_ I'm sure." Kurumu replied sarcastically. "I'm sure he _loves_ your meal time's."

Moka couldn't believe what was happening. Was there anything this girl _didn't _know? "What do you want?" Moka finally asked.

"For every single boy in this school to be my slave." Kurumu declared in a low voice as she neared Moka. "And since I know what you are, I've made it a personal mission to take Tsukune away from you."

"Tsukune would _never_ chose to be with someone who _manipulates_ them into doing whatever they want!"

"That's _rich_ coming from _you_!" Kurumu shot back just as Tsukune appeared behind Kurumu.

"Moka, there you are! Can we talk, please?" He asked, not even eyeing Kurumu.

"Tsukune – I – " Moka began to say before Kurumu cut in.

"She's probably just _hungry_ Tsukune, why don't you forget about her and finish what we started in the infirmary? Now that I think about it, I'm still feeling kinda dizzy…" Kurumu stated as she clung to Tsukune's arm and started acting tired and weak.

Tsukune shot a confused and reproachful look at Kurumu. "What? No – look, whatever happened back there, it wasn't _me_ alright?" He explained, trying to push her away from him.

But Kurumu wasn't about to give up so easily as she held on tighter. "_Nonsense_, I could see it in your eyes!" She pointed out as she placed a hand on Tsukune's cheek and turned his head to face hers. "I know you liked it just as much as I did…" Kurumur whispered to him seductively as she stared into his eyes.

Tsukune tried to look away – at Moka, but a strange light flashed in Kurumu's eyes before he could and suddenly Tsukune eye's grew slightly opaque as he became transfixed with the new girl.

Moka, seeing that Tsukune was acting oddly, tried to convince him to leave Kurumu. "Tsukune, she's _using_ you. She's not your friend – not like _we _are!"

"_Friends_? Don't make me laugh!" Tsukune yelled as he finally turned and looked at Moka.

"Tsukune, this isn't you!" Moka continued. "Can't you see she's doing something to you?!"

"The only person _doing_ something to me is _you_! And the only reason why you hang around me is because I'm just another _meal_ to you!" He shouted, seething with anger.

"T-Tsukune…" Moka whispered as tears slowly fell down her face. She tried to fight it, but when the tears began to flood, Moka saw no other choice but to leave.

_**oOo**_

_**[Tsukune] **_

Tsukune blinked several times as the opaque cloud over his eyes began to vanish. He stood, with Kurumu beside him, and stared in blank shock at where Moka had been standing only moments ago. _"Why did I say those things?" _Tsukune wondered as he found himself being guided back to the infirmary by Kurumu.

"_I don't really think Moka likes me for my blood, do I?" _But then he remembered what the _other_ Moka had said to him….

_**"And just so we're clear." Moka continued as she approached him. "The only reason I saved you today was because of her. She seems to be taking an odd liking to you, and I want her to be happy, but that doesn't mean that I like you. Your rich blood is all I care for." She declared harshly before snatching the cross from Tsukune's hands. "The next time you pull this off you'd better have a damn good reason." Moka hissed before replacing it on the choker.**_

"_No, I may not know Moka very well, but I _know_ she's not the type of person who would just use someone without giving a damn about them! The other Moka…I'm not so sure, but the Moka I first met in the woods certainly isn't like that. I've got to find her soon and talk to her." _Tsukune reasoned.

"Oh Tsukune~." Kurumu called, still acting weak. "I need you to help me into bed." She said seductively as she pushed her body closer to him, her large breasts now directly below his face.

Tsukune was taken from his thoughts and nearly had a heart attack when he noticed how close he was to Kurumu's chest. "S-Sure." Tsukune replied as he picked her up, eyes averted as she tried to flaunt her body more, and placed her gently on the infirmary cot.

"Get some rest, the nurse should be back soon." Tsukune said with a sigh before turning to leave.

"I don't think so – " Kurumu began as she grabbed onto Tsukune's hand, but shockingly he pulled away.

"I've got to get going! I've already missed _one _class, I can't afford to miss another." Tsukune said, cutting her off. "And who _knows _what Moka's thinking!? I've got to try and talk to her." He said before leaving the infirmary.

Kurumu found herself staring once more at the doors as they came to a close. Only this time her eyes burned with anger and suddenly her fingernails grew sharp and grew several inches in length as it sliced through the sheets like knife would through melted butter. _"Nobody gets away from me…_nobody_."_

_**oOo**_

_**[Rooftop]**_

_**[Moka]**_

She stood near the balcony overlooking the grounds of Yokai Academy as a light breeze fanned through her, causing her long hair to dangle in stands. Moka raised her right hand and pulled a lock of hair behind her ear.

Seeing Tsukune so angry with her reminded her of a time when she was much younger, back when she was in the _human_ world. What made her come to Yokai Academy was due, in part, to her violent tendency to drink human blood; because it was only _human_ blood that could fully sate a vampire.

But although Moka didn't exactly lash out at each student, or even in public really, she was still ridiculed and bullied for her oddly pale skin and her weird lunches, and the fact that she only drank tomato juice. Being a vampire made Moka extraordinary, despite her seal, but due her treatment Moka never felt comfortable showing those colors, so she spent her years alone.

Meeting Tsukune changed all of that for her. He was kind, gentle and caring – and didn't _care_ that she was vampire – even after seeing her as he other self (which not many have). It was the first time that Moka could truly feel comfortable with a human. But that was the other problem. Because Tsukune is human, his blood is perfect for her, and, strangely enough, Tsukune's blood seems to be extra nourishing for her. It had a sweet, rich flavor that Moka had never tasted before.

In the human world, and even here in Yokai Academy, Moka had to survive off blood transfusion packets that her father would send to her. But they tasted horrible and wasn't long until Moka's hunger got the better of her…and she attacked a human boy in school. So she was sent to Yokai to be with other monsters, and yet now she has run into a similar problem.

Moka sighed and placed a hand on the balcony railing. Had she betrayed Tsukune's trust? Looking back, perhaps she _had_ feed off of him a few too many times than she should….but would Tsukune forgive her?

"_You idiot, that new girl is a _succubus_!" _The Rosary around Moka's neck pulsed red as her Inner-self spoke. _"She's placed Tsukune – and probably the rest of the school – under a charm. If you allow her to kiss Tsukune he'll be lost _forever_!"_

"A succubus?" Moka repeated in shock.

"_You can worry about whether he'll forgive you later, right now he needs your help!" _Inner Moka yelled.

Moka nodded and ran down the stairs from the roof as fast as she could (which is pretty fast…)

_**oOo**_

_**[Ms. Nekonome's Homeroom]**_

_**[Tsukune]**_

Tsukune didn't have any luck in running into Moka at all for the rest of the day. He sighed and gloomily packed up his books in his messenger bag and slid it over his shoulder.

"_I can't give up…maybe she'll be more willing to speak tomorrow." _Tsukune thought hopefully as he began to trudge out of class.

"Why the long face, handsome?"

Tsukune looked up to see Kurumu standing by the classroom doorway with one arm propped up against the wall. He sighed and shook his head before he continued to walk up to her, intending to pass her by.

But Kurumu knew this was her last chance. "Wait, _listen_!" She said, placing a hand on Tsukune's chest and stopping him. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, I honestly don't know what came over me…you're just so damn cute I – I guess I just…overreacted…" Kurumu explained in a low, innocent voice as she looked at Tsukune and gave him a weak smile.

"I-I'm flattered, _really_, but you can't just pull someone aside and start rubbing your body against them, especially while we're at school!" Tsukune exclaimed. "IF two people like each other then they should get to know each other first _before_ getting into all of that." Tsukune said as a light shade of pink covered his cheeks.

"Well, I like you Tsukune, and I know for a _fact _that you like me." Kurumu stated, not taking her eyes off Tsukune's face.

"Even if what you're saying is true – and I'm not admitting _anything_ now – how would you prove that I have the same feelings for you that you have for me?" Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow.

Their eyes met and Kurumu seized her chance as she inched closer to Tsukune, her face nearing his. "With one kiss." She replied softly.

Tsukune felt his face burn with embarrassment (after all, he never had much experience with the opposite gender, especially with a girl as attractive as Kurumu) as he tried to back up, but found that his body wouldn't obey him.

"_It's just like in the infirmary!" _Tsukune realized. _"But would _one _kiss really be that bad?" _He wondered. "A-Alright, one kiss – but that's it!" He declared.

Kurumu looked amused as he gently placed a hand on Tsukune's arm, her face growing ever closer to his. "Sure, if that's really _all_ you want." She said with a chuckle.

Their faces were so close now that Tsukune could smell Kurumu's attractive aroma wafting over his face as Tsukune closed his eyes. Their lips were now only mere centimeters from each other. But, before their lips could meet, something inside him made Tsukune open his eyes and stop. "I'm sorry," He began, looking regretful, "but I can't do it." He finished.

Kurumu looked beyond furious now. "_WHAT_?! Why _not_?" She yelled.

Tsukune wrapped his arms around Kurumu and hugged her, catching her off guard. "There's someone else I care about, and I can't leave the hurtful words I said to her." He explained before pulling away.

"I should have _known _that little _bitch_ had you wrapped around her finger like a yoyo!" Kurumu yelled as a powerful energy suddenly erupted from within her. Kurumu's fingernails grew sharp and several inches in length while her eyes grew a blood red. Large, bat-like wings and a demonic-like tail even sprouted from her back, causing Tsukune to fall back in pale-white fear. "I don't know how you managed to break free from my trance, but it doesn't matter because if _I_ can't have you then _no one _can!" Kurumu declared as she rushed Tsukune.

He was barely able to dodge the full blow of her attack as Tsukune strafed to one side, but Kurumu's long nails managed to slice through his upper left arm, drawing blood. "Argh!" Tsukune cried as he hit the classroom wall.

"No precious Moka to save you now, pretty boy…" Kurumu jeered with a smirk as she slowly walked over to Tsukune. Her long tail whipped to one side and closed the door while she positioned her claws at her side. "It's all over." She said, preparing to strike.

_**[Meanwhile…]**_

_**[Moka]**_

"_I can smell his blood!" _Moka thought to herself, her heart racing now as she began to worry more._ "There! In Ms. Nekonome's class!" _She determined after zeroing in on her senses. Moka burst through the door just in time to see Kurumu in in true form looming over a wounded Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried as she ran at full force towards the succubus. Kurumu had little time to react as Moka's right shoulder crashed into her side, sending her hurtling out the window, shattering the glass. "Tsukune, you're hurt!" Moka exclaimed as she approached him.

Tsukune stood up and shook his head. "It's alright – just a scratch." He said, flashing her a smile. "But what happened just then? What _is_ Kurumu?" He asked, looking at the broken window.

"She's a succubus." Moka replied, looking at him seriously.

"A _what_?" Tsukune asked, looking confused.

"She's basically a monster that has to search for a mate and then charm them into having sex…it's the only way they can reproduce." Moka explained.

"That's just wrong…" Tsukune replied looking horrified.

"Oh Tsu-ku-ne~!" Moka and Tsukune approached the window as Kurumu yelled Tsukune's name. "If you don't come down here I'll have no choice but to take out all my anger and frustration on the students I've charmed! And something tells me you wouldn't want that…" She said, flashing a grin up at them.

"We have to go down there and stop her before she starts hurting other students!" Tsukune yelled as he began to head for the door.

"Tsukune, wait!" Moka said as she grabbed onto his jacket, pulling him back. "It's _you_ she wants. If you go down there she'll kill you for sure!"

"She'll try and kill me regardless of whether I'm up here or down there." Tsukune argued as he pulled away from Moka. "If _we_ don't try and talk to her who knows how many people she could hurt?"

"Tsukune – " Moka yelled, but he was already out of the classroom. She ran out too and met Tsukune outside of the building in the main quad of the school, where Kurumu was seen hovering several feet off the ground.

"Aw~, look who it is?! The happy couple!" Kurumu taunted. All around her were several large groups of boys trying to get closer to her, some were even beginning to fight over Kurumu. "Hahaha!" She laughed. "Isn't great having slaves who would kill each other for you?"

"Kurumu, stop, you don't have to do this!" Tsukune yelled.

"Of _course_ I do!" Kurumu replied with a laugh. "If I can't be with the one I chose then he has to _die_!" She yelled furiously before charging at Tsukune.

Moka quickly stepped in front of Tsukune to take the hit, but, Tsukune (being who he is) couldn't allow Moka to get hurt, so he tackled her to the ground just as Kurumu fdove at them with her razor sharp claws, missing Moka by centimeters.

"Tsukune…" Moka whispered, looking surprised by his courageous action despite being a human.

"C'mon, we have to lead her away from the school!" Tsukune exclaimed as he got up and extended a hand out to Moka.

She took it gratefully and the two ran off into the woods, followed closely by an enraged Kurumu. "You're not getting away _that_ easily!" She yelled as she sliced through thick trees with the greatest of ease.

"Where are we going?" Moka asked.

"Further away from the school – we have to make sure no one else gets hurt!" Tsukune replied as they kept running.

"Okay, but _then_ what?" Moka asked.

"Then we – " Tsukune began, but Moka suddenly grabbed him and threw him down to the ground.

"Look out!" She cried as Kurumu caught up with them and tried to slash at Tsukune's head. Moka and Tsukune tumbled to the earth but were soon separated by the impact.

Tsukune's body slammed into a tree while Moka was left face down in a small clearing. Kurumu landed in between the two and smirked. "It's the end of the line you two." "You've been a troublesome little nuisance to me, Moka! Since that human can't do anything to me, I'll take you down first!" She declared before rushing at the vampire.

Kurumu slashed horizontally but Moka managed to duck in time, albeit rather awkwardly as she stumbled backwards. Kurumu lunged at Moka with her right hand claws but Moka rolled to the side just in time as Kurumu sliced through the earth. Moka drove her foot into Kurumu's side, sending the succubus hurtling almost ten feet across the clearing.

Kurumu's body slammed into a nearby tree and she slumped to the ground before wearily getting up to her feet. "You _bitch_!" Kurumu screamed. Her anger boiled over and a powerful aura shot out from her body before she lunged at Moka with incredible speed, clearing the ten-foot gap in a matter of seconds as dust, twigs and leaves gusted around due to her powerful wings.

Moka was left stunned on the ground as she slowly got to her feet. She wasn't much of a fighter, despite all of her amazing abilities. She held her breath and closed her eyes as Kurumu's sharp claws were nearing her. But they never struck her.

Instead, it was Tsukune who threw himself in between the two just in time to get sliced in the back.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried as his body tumbled to the ground. She wanted to run to his side, but suddenly a powerful and blinding flash erupted from where her rosary sat, sending Kurumu flying backwards.

"W-What is it bright light!" Kurumu yelled as she tried to shield her eyes. The light enveloped Moka, but quickly vanished several seconds later, only to be replaced by bats that covered ever curve of Moka's body. Suddenly the bats dispersed and attacked Kurumu before flying off into the dim sky, leaving a very different looking girl in Moka's place.

"W-Who are you?!" Kurumu demanded, looking utterly confused.

Inner Moka, whose eyes had been closed, suddenly opened them and sent a paralyzing glare at Kurumu. "I don't have to answer a _lowly_ monster such as yourself." Inner Moka jabbed angrily.

"Wh – how _dare _you!" Kurumu growled, but for some reason she found herself frozen with fear.

Inner Moka smirked before turning to Tsukune. He was lying face down in the dirt, with five long and deep claw marks stretching down his back. "Hang in there." She whispered before turning back to Kurumu.

"You're going to _pay _for that!" Inner Moka growled.

"We'll just _see_ about that!" Kurumu replied. Freed from her temporarily paralysis. The succubus rushed Moka with her claws extended, now only a few inches from the vampire. Kurumu lethally swiped her claws at Moka's neck, but the vampire easily caught Kurumu's arm before driving her right into Kurumu's stomach.

The succubus groaned and bent over from the powerful blow, but before she could react Moka quickly spun around and slammed her foot into Kurumu's side. "Stupid girl, _know your _place!" Moka shouted, sending Kurumu flying much farther than Outer Moka had. Kurumu hit the ground hard and didn't get up as dirt and leaves settled around her.

Temporarily satisfied, Inner Moka approached Tsukune and knelt by his side. She seemed annoyed by Tsukune's actions, but as she gazed at his wounds something in Inner Moka's eyes said she _did_ care. Inner Moka lifted Tsukune and turned him over so that he was looking up at her from her lap. She closed her eyes and bit her wrist, cutting open the skin and allow blood to flow freely. Moka positioned her cut wrist over Tsukune's mouths as droplets of crimson blood dripped into his lips.

Tsukune's eyes were closed, but as more blood fell onto his lips and into his mouth, he soon reacted to it. Grabbing Moka's arm, Tsukune closed his lips over her self-inflicted cut and began to drink her blood.

Moka tensed up as she felt her blood leaving her body. The experience was still new to her, and despite the mild pain that accompanied the process, Inner Moka found it surprisingly pleasurable. _"What am I _thinking_?! I'm allowing a _human_ to feed on me so he won't _die_! What sort of vampire _am _I?" _She wondered.

But Omote was a part of her just as much as she was a part of Omote. She knew, deep down that Omote felt strongly for Tsukune, so what did that mean for her? Kurumu suddenly groaned and slowly got up to her feet, causing Moka to glance over at the succubus.

"…Moka?" Tsukune groaned faintly as he sat up.

Moka turned back to Tsukune and placed her hand on his chest, intending to push him back down. "Rest, you were hurt pretty badly." She said, now bending forward to look at his back. "Good." She noted aloud after seeing that the deep claw marks were closing up, leaving only Tsukune's now tattered shirt covered in his blood. The sight and smell was enough to drive Moka insane, but she held back – now wasn't the time to eat.

"Hey, Moka! Are you going to keep playing doctor or are we going to _fight_!?" Kurumu shouted as she faced Moka, claws extended at the ready.

Moka smirked and stood up. "You've got some _nerve_…" Moka replied. A small grin formed on her lips as she turned and began to walk over to Kurumu, when suddenly Tsukune grabbed her ankle.

"Moka, wait, you don't have to – " Tsukune began to say, but Moka yanked her leg away and kept walking towards Kurumu.

"Stay out of it, Tsukune!" Moka snapped back.

"Still need a minute with your human_ toy_?" Kurumu asked tauntingly.

"That's funny, not too long ago you wanted that human _toy_." Moka pointed out with a laugh as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, well that was _before_ he kept breaking my trance – you really did a number on him didn't you? I'd love to know how you turned him into such a loyal slave – " Kurumu started to say, but Moka seemed to have enough out of her name-calling and suddenly appeared inches in front of the succubus.

Before Kurumu could react, Moka placed a hand around her throat and lifted her up with one arm. "Let's get one thing _straight_," Moka began as Kurumu struggled, without any success, to break free. "Tsukune's not a _toy_ and he's not my _slave_…or _anyone's _slave, got that!?" She yelled, suddenly feeling oddly protective.

Kurumu, who was beginning to choke and gag, tried pushing Moka away with her tail, but the powerful vampire merely swatted it away with her free hand as an amused look appeared on her face. "You're just like every other weak and pathetic monster race – you all think you can take on a vampire…and now you'll never get another chance!" Moka growled as her grip tightened around Kurumu's neck.

"…Moka…stop…!" Kurumu barely managed with the constant choking, gaging and lack of oxygen.

"Moka, that's enough!" Tsukune yelled as he got to his feet, appearing to look much better than before.

"I thought I told you to _stay out of it_!" Moka growled, not looking back at Tsukune.

"You're going to _kill_ her!" Tsukune yelled angrily, but Moka continued to ignore him.

"And I'll be doing the world a favor." Moka whispered under breath. Kurumu's legs and tail began to twitch violently as it looked like her time was coming to an end, when suddenly Tsukune appeared next to the girls and amazingly wrenched Moka's hand off Kurumu's neck.

The succubus fell to the ground and coughed heavily and breathed in gulps of air loudly as her hands reached up to massage her neck where a red print of Moka's hand could be seen.

"I _said_ that's enough!" Tsukune yelled as he glared at Inner Moka.

Inner Moka felt rooted to the spot. _How had Tsukune managed to get from the tree all the way over here so quickly?_ Moka wondered. _More importantly, how was he able to break my grip on Kurumu? _"Are you honestly trying to _protect_ her? After she tried and failed to turn you into her own personal slave, and then tried to _kill_ you?"

"I'm not saying that what she did was right, but _you_ don't have to do the same!" Tsukune replied. "It won't make you any better." Tsukune said in a lower voice as he caught her gaze.

Moka stared back into Tsukune's eyes and suddenly a thought entered her mind. Had Tsukune been any other person when he stopped her Moka would have surely pulverized them, but something about Tsukune made her stop. Something about what Kurumu had said about Tsukune made her angry, and made her want to protect him. _"Omote's feeling for Tsukune and the strength of his blood must be having an effect on me…"_

Moka was taken from her thoughts when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. "Are you alright, Moka?" Tsukune asked with a raised eyebrow.

Inner Moka stared at Tsukune for a moment before noticing her rosary in his other hand. "I'm fine…" She said before snatching the item from him.

"Wait!" Tsukune said as Moka turned to walk away. "Thank you…for saving me." He said.

"Don't thank me, thank the _other_ Moka." Inner Moka said before attaching the rosary to her neck-chain. A bright light flooded the area, enveloping Inner Moka for several seconds before dissipating to reveal Outer Moka.

Tsukune dropped low to catch the pink haired vampire as she fell weakly to the ground. "Tsukune…?" Moka whispered softly as he eyes fluttered open.

"I'm right here Moka, everythings going to be alright." Tsukune replied with a smile.

_**oOo**_

_**[Infirmary]**_

_**[Outer Moka]**_

When Moka woke up, she found herself lying on one of the cots in the infirmary. She looked up to see Tsukune sitting at the edge of the bed, staring out of the nearby window. Moka opened her mouth to say something when suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Looking down, Moka noticed that someone placed an I.V. connected to a blood-transfusion packet. "Tsukune…?" Moka said hoarsely.

Tsukune jerked his head at the sound of Moka's voice and quickly got up to get her a glass of water. Moka accepted the contents of life-giving liquid and eagerly gulped it down. "Where's Kurumu?" Moka asked, handing Tsukune the now empty glass.

"She was here for a little bit, but don't worry she wasn't hurt that badly." Tsukune said, adding the last part when he noticed Moka looked slightly crestfallen. "The headmaster was the one who put you on an I.V." Tsukune began to explain. "I would have given you mine, but I didn't want him knowing about…what's going on between us…" He said, frowning at how weird that sounded.

"No, I'm glad you didn't." Moka replied, not looking at Tsukune. "I shouldn't be drinking your blood anyways, it's not right - "

"Moka, listen, I don't _mind _if you suck my blood." Tsukune said, cutting her off.

Moka now looked at Tsukune with raised eyebrows. "You don't?"

"Of _course_ I don't!" Tsukune said, scooting closer to her on the bed. "Listen, those things I said while I was under Kurumu's charm, I didn't – "

"I know." Moka said as she placed a hand over his. The two stared at each other and remained frozen for what seemed like several long seconds. Then, as if on cue, both of them pulled her hands back, with Tsukune awkwardly rubbing the back of his head and Moka tucking a lock of hair behind one of her ears.

"Look, from now on we just need to be more careful – maybe we should set some boundaries." Tsukune said.

"Boundaries?" Moka repeated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, like no blood-sucking where others can see us, for one." Tsukune replied. "And two: I'd really appreciate it if you asked me first _before_ biting me…I need blood too, you know, so I keep doing this thing called _staying alive_." He joked, causing Moka to laugh.

"I _know_ you need blood to live, Tsukune, I'm not an idiot!" Moka replied, playfully punching him in the shoulder.

"As long as we can agree to that, then by all mean Moka, feed on me." Tsukune said.

"…Tsukune?"

"Yeah Moka?"

"Thanks for everything…"

"I'll always be there for you, Moka…."

_**oOo**_

Back in her room, Moka stared out of her window looking at the stars in the night sky. A lot had happened today, but the one positive thing she could hold onto was that she and Tsukune were still friends.

…_Friends…_

The word lingered in her mind for a few seconds. Was it possible that…could they? But before Moka could finish her thoughts, the rosary around her neck began to glow. _"I'm worried about Tsukune." _Inner Moka suddenly stated.

"You're _worried_ about him?" Moka replied in surprise.

"_Not like _that_!" _Inner Moka replied with an annoyed growl. _"What I mean is that even though we've only given him two injections of our blood, today he was able to accomplish feats only vampires or other powerful monsters could. I'm worried what might happen if we're forced to give him more injections in the future."_

"Then we'll just have to make sure he doesn't get hurt badly enough for us to." Moka concluded.

But it wouldn't be that easy…

* * *

**[A/N] Hey all, so sorry for the long wait! Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and look forward to the next!**

**As always, thanks for the reviews! _Tapperday_, _Demonzmagic_, _Sir Davos_, _Joszipovics_, _and 1 Guest_!**


End file.
